Helping Hands
by Coru
Summary: Kimberly has had her fair share of adventures in the past decade...but what happens when her life leads her to Reefside and the Dino Rangers? TommyKim.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Power Rangers, though I do own the back story of Kimberly and her adventures/friends since leaving Angel Grove...

* * *

There were many ways in which a former Power Ranger turned policewoman could imagine starting her day. Most of these involved a large mug of hot coffee and a couple pieces of cinnamon toast. Possibly a bagel with some strawberry cream cheese. A quick workout usually followed, if she went with the bagel – job around the block a couple times, that sort of thing. There were indeed many variations on her morning, and all would be considered more or less typical...however, this...this was quite ridiculous.

Of all the things that one could imagine being told first thing Monday morning, she never expected to be told that she was being transferred, let alone that the transfer involved her third promotion in four years. It was remarkable enough to be a captain in the police force at her young age – and now he was suggesting _another_ move up the ladder.

She blinked, taking a long moment to process the exact information being given to her. She straightened a bit, feeling the comforting tug of her dark blue uniform over her slim shoulders. There was a mirror in the office and she unconsciously glanced at it to see how this was working for her. Gold badge, gun on hip and a tight frenchbraid keeping her chocolate-colored hair off her face. Well, she looked the part anyway – the part being a captain under the most dress-code-obsessed chief in southern California, of course.

"I don't think I understand," she said after a pause that was a few seconds too long. "Sir?"

"You've been on the list for months now Kim," Chief of Police, Jacob Greenwell looked at her carefully. "You've been trained, you've proven yourself and you're good at control. You're the type we need in charge."

"Sir, I've only been over this precinct for a year and a half. I know I'm good but promotions don't happen that fast in this world."

He sighed a little. "Look, you need to get out of this city, it's full of bad memories for you. I thought the promotion would help, but it didn't and frankly I'm tired of watching you waste away."

"I know...I just...hate having to deal with this, and with everything else..." she paused, her brow creasing as a thought occurred to her and her eyes narrowed. Her expression shifted into a suspicious glare. "Wait. You're trying to make me get all weepy and distracted so I don't question you. There's something about all this transfer business that you're trying to keep from me."

He grinned at her. "You're just sharp as a tack woman. Truth is this position is in Reefside, up the coast. It's the latest home of the Power Rangers and their last chief of police just couldn't handle the pressure of dealing with the constant threat of monster attacks, and we all know you lived in a Power Ranger town before."

That startled her, once again. "Um," she tried to say, and stopped. "I...well, yes I did, but...am I getting this position because...because I'm from _Angel Grove_?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing. You were recommended personally by _Cassie Chan_ and we know you have the composure to deal with things like monsters potentially kidnapping you or destroying your offices, because you experienced it on a regular basis in your youth." He leaned forward and met her gaze squarely. "They need someone, the _people in Reefside_ need someone they know won't lose it in a crisis – someone the Power Rangers can trust to do the job, not a hindrance that they have to keep from panicking in a crisis."

He had hit his mark and he knew it – she was a sucker for helping the helpless. Kimberly nodded, slowly and then more vigorously, as if the motion forced her into accepting the role in her own mind. If she felt there was more to his story, she ignored it. "I understand sir. When will I be needed?"

Chief Greenwell grinned again. "The old Chief is willing to sell you his house cheap, he'll be out in a week and I've already arranged to buy you out of your lease. So I'd say you better start packin'."

* * *

Saying goodbye to her apartment was hard. Packing everything she'd accumulated in the past four years was harder, but this moment – staring at the two bedroom apartment where she'd been so happy and then so horribly hurt and angry...it was hard to leave either set of memories. They had both defined her life for so long, joy and pain were intermingled in her history and to deny one would mean ignoring the other. There was only one thing left to remove, and she stared at the frame above her cheap sofa. A portrait they'd had done years ago...just the two of them. She hated it just now, and if she hadn't known how much she would regret it in later years she would have simply left it to be destroyed by her landlord. She sighed and pulled it down, placing it in the box simply labeled 'Michael'; then turning and walking out of the apartment for the last time, mind already set on the long drive to northern California and a town that needed her protection. The box sat on the floor in the center of the room, with a small note saying 'to storage' taped to the top.

* * *

The new place was huge, far bigger than anything Kimberly could have imagined needing. It was an odd house, built in a rather New England-esque Colonial style, but at the same time using the materials of the region and keeping fairly well with the other Spanish-style homes of the area. Kimberly stood in the yard and tilted her head at it, as if running through a mental dialog of whether or not now would be a good time to run for the hills and hide at Trini's until the real world left her alone.

The brown shutters were bothering her. The house looked bland and sad...the moment she realized they would have to be painted pink, she accepted the place would be her new home.

"I do not have enough furniture for this," she grumbled quietly, jingling the keyring in her hand and opening the front – brown! – door and already beginning a mental list of improvements that would be made as soon as she could find a teenager in need of some money.

There were a few pieces of furniture left from the old tenants – a note just inside declared that they held bad memories, and requested that she simply not ask and dispose of them if she didn't want them. A long cream-colored sectional sofa was in the living room, though that piece bore a note declaring it to be from 'T and J Scott' and she couldn't help but smile. Particularly when she realized that piled on the floor in front of it were multiple pink chenille pillows – and just one green and red striped one. Trini knew her entirely too well.

The movers had brought most of her things up there the day before, luckily for her. Boxes were placed in the rooms they had been labeled for, as well as the few bits of furniture she had taken from her old apartment – the few things she'd been allowed to take, a small bitter voice reminded her – and all she had to do now was unpack.

Her bedroom was upstairs, and she grabbed one of the suitcases stacked at the bottom of the stairs as she headed up. She desperately needed a shower and a change, but she'd known she would and had packed a bag with just her refreshment essentials. Her bathroom was cavernous, she stopped in the doorway and tried to picture exactly how much of her old apartment she could fit in it. Her bedroom and at least half the living room, certainly. A whirlpool tub and a separate steam shower occupied the far corner, with a long vanity and shelves closer to the door. "How did I ever live in the city?" Kimberly asked the empty room, half-expecting an echo. Clearly Mrs. Former-Chief had been a big fan of the spa experience.

She decided to go with the shower for now, given that once she got into that tub she would likely never emerge again. Even so it took her over an hour to get herself presentable, and she still felt a keen desire to burn the soft cotton outfit she'd worn for the drive. With her hair in an innocuous bun and makeup gently applied, all it took was a pair of clean, dark jeans and her favorite pink button-up to make her ready for the world.

She knew it would take days or weeks to get such a large and empty place to feel like home...but she knew it could be done.

So this would be a good time to wander around town and see what she'd gotten herself into...get a feel for the town she would be in charge of. An ironic thought...considering what her role had generally been as a Power Ranger. She considered grabbing her keys and taking her truck...but then she'd have to worry about getting lost, and it was far easier to keep her bearings when she went on foot. She stood on the long porch and gave a longing look at her silver Endeavor and sighed sadly. Well, luckily she was once again in a town small enough to walk from one end to the other.

She opened the passenger door of her car and pulled out a large black leather tote, stuffed to the brim with every accessory she could imagine. She thought for a moment and then opened up her glove compartment and pulled out her gun, placing it carefully in the heavy bag.

"Can't be too prepared," she murmured quietly to herself, gently caressing the interior pocket of her jacket, where she knew both her badge and old morpher were safely nestled. Maybe she would stop by the station and introduce herself...and see if anyone would actually listen to her. 'No!' she growled in her head, unaware of the contortions that her internal argument was leaving on her face. 'I am not going to think negative, I am a former Power Ranger and I have this authority. They will listen to me!'

She began the short walk toward downtown and couldn't quite silence her inner demons. 'If they don't eat me for breakfast...'

The walk was uneventful. She realized she had missed small town life, seeing children on bikes without worrying about gangs and crime, she could grin widely as she walked past a small play park and resisted the urge to sit on the swings and see how high she could go. She was still small enough to pass for a much younger person, but her cover was blown when she dressed like a grownup. She had to convince the people of this town that she was a reliable policewoman..._then _she could take a ride on the swings.

Only a few minutes later she was looking up at the sign for the small police station. She chewed on the inside of her cheek; it had been a long time since she lived in a one-station-town, so this was bound to be interesting. She threw back her shoulders and put on her best Power Ranger face – ironic considering no one had ever seen her Power Ranger face when she actually was one – and stepped inside.

She stepped toward the first occupied desk she saw and waited to be acknowledged.

"State your name and nature of issue," the officer droned blandly, not looking up from his crossword.

Kimberly, put one hand on her hip and stared at him until he looked up and met her gaze. He showed no recognition so she assumed they had not received any pictures of her to prepare them. "I'm Kimberly," she said firmly, with a polite smile. "You can call me Chief. Nature of issue is me looking for my new office."

He looked her up and down and snickered, returning to his crossword. "Whatever you say sugarpie. You wanna play cops come by my apartment tonight, otherwise this is a real police station."

She narrowed her eyes and pulled out her badge. "Maybe you missed it the first time. I am the new Chief of Police. Next time you feel like propositioning a woman, try making sure she isn't your new boss."

His eyes boggled a bit at the badge and he stood. "Sorry...I, uh...I'll get Dean."

Kimberly smiled again and wondered idly why she was feeling a sudden burning panic in her chest, and if it was too late to refuse the job. The house could be sold, she was sure...'But Pam won't have wasted a minute clearing my name from the lease of the apartment,' she thought with rancor.

"Sorry about Charlie," a man was offering his hand in front of her. She looked up at him and shook her head slightly, accepting the firm handshake.

"It's alright, I get that response a lot. The disbelief at least, not usually the sexual harassment."

He smiled. "I'm Dean Gregg, Assistant Chief. Anything you need to get settled in let me know, I was with Chief Patterson for years. If you'll follow me, your office is over here."

He demonstrated a few of the basics of the job, outlined her day-to-day duties and showed her the calendar for the next few weeks. She was blacked out until Monday – today being Thursday – which he told her with an entirely too sympathetic smile was her first official day on the job.

"I'll be acting Chief until then, but I'll be sure to keep my things out of your office."

She tried to ignore his thinly veiled resentment, but failed and settled for a thin smile and show of appreciation. She was getting the feeling that there would be little to no camaraderie at this station. A few of the people there seemed a bit less antagonistic – a kindly older woman oversaw the phones, with two younger people – one male one female – actually answering most of them. The fact that they only needed two primary operators at any given time was almost enough to make her hyperventilate.

Her secretary was nice enough, a young man of about twenty who was clearly just excited to be a part of Reefside's law enforcement. She got the odd feeling that he had been hired specifically for his ineptitude, and to annoy her, but confirmation on that would take several weeks of working with him.

There were a few others there, but by and large they fell into one of the two categories. Bitter and resentful or kind and largely disinterested. She had a feeling this would be the case for the entire staff...but she wouldn't meet the rest until Monday.

So with that she decided to head back to town, where the most important thing she learned was the location of the local YMCA, which thankfully had a full gymnastics setup. She resolved to stop by the next day and practice a few routines...as it would certainly calm her down and make a significant step toward turning Reefside into home.

She hurried into the locker room, digging about in her cavernous bag for the leotard she kept hidden in there for just such an occasion. She pulled out the pale pink piece with glee, ready for the relaxation she was sure would come from a total and complete stretching of the muscles. It would definitely be followed by a long soak with the heat jets of her new bath tub. Ooh...yeah that would be nice. She smiled beatifically.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Power Rangers, though I do own the back story of Kimberly and her adventures/friends since leaving Angel Grove...

* * *

_1996_

Kimberly Hart was staring forlornly through the glass window. She was forbidden from entering – but she wanted to oh so desperately. Everything she desired was on the other side of this thin pane of glass, but because of her actions she was forever barred from it.

At least until her next month's allowance came through. She pursed her lips and thought hard, trying to figure out how much food she really needed to eat in a month, and how many months it would take to save up for the shoes in front of her. Sometimes she really regretted telling her dad that she didn't need his credit card anymore...but after his attitude about her moving to Florida, she couldn't say she would take it back, even if it meant a lifetime of expensive shoes.

"Having a shoe dilemma?" She could almost hear the grin in the voice behind her. She started, then turned and gave a quizzical look to the man behind her. He smiled apologetically. "You were looking through that window like it holds the secrets of the universe. So I figure either you're praying to the shoe gods or trying to decide if you have a bag that matches the exact shade of black that's on those Jimmy Choos."

"Psh! Like the shoe gods listen to people wearing cheap sneakers!" She pointed to her feet rather mournfully. "The shoe gods utterly ignore anyone in less than two hundred dollar shoes. Three hundred for sneakers."

He grinned and held out his hand. "I like you. I'm Michael."

"Kim," she shook his hand firmly. "Are you here to pray to the shoe gods?"

"Oh hell no, I hate shoes," he gestured to the beige sandals on his feet. "I wear berks or nothing, screw fashion. I just saw you drooling and had to ascertain the reason." He grinned again.

Kimberly giggled a bit. "Mourning the loss of my dad's credit card. I sold off most of my designer stuff to move here in the first place, so I'm kinda low on the funds for new ones. My life is such a tragedy."

"Well we can't have that," he held out his arm. "My Lady Kim, if you will allow I will buy you a smoothie to lessen the tragedy that is your life."

"That's like, really nice of you...but," she bit her bottom lip. "I have a boyfriend." She twirled a strand of dark hair around her finger and looked sad suddenly. "He's back in California and I miss him really badly so I really don't think it'd be right to let you buy me anything."

"Well then you really need a smoothie. Consider it a bid to the fruity drink gods. I'd say as friends but we just met, so we'll drink as random people who happened to start talking in front of a window display," he wiggled his arm invitingly. "I'm not gonna bite. I promise if I try to grope your ass or something you can hit me with the brick you're carrying in that purse."

Kimberly blushed, looking down at the heavy and well-stuffed bag she carried everywhere. She bobbled her head back and forth in thought and finally laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling him in the direction of the food court. "Okay, but I want strawberry."

"Whatsoever the lady commandeth!" He flashed his pearly teeth at her and she felt her heart beat a little faster.

'Tommy would like him,' she defended herself as they walked. 'He's like awesome, Tommy would totally like him.'

The next two weeks were peppered with lunches, dinners and random appearances at the compound. Michael would show up when her practices were done and if she had the energy they headed out – if she didn't, he came equipped with 'two months of majoring in massage therapy' and made sure she got the benefit of it while they hung out watching movies in the dormitories.

He was twenty four, and had been studying at University of Miami for six years with no apparent intent to graduate. He joked that his goal was to take at least one class in every subject, because until he did that he could never be sure what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. His voice got very serious as he informed her that he "wouldn't want to miss out on that Great Calling just because someone said underwater basket weaving class is pointless!"

He confided one late afternoon as they strolled along the beach that he was just procrastinating. He'd joined the Air Force ROTC when he was a freshman and signed his papers the beginning of his junior year. He wanted to be a pilot, but the thought of his life being controlled by a faceless bureaucracy terrified him. He accepted that it was his own fault...but concluded with a whine that no twenty year olds actually have any clue what they want to do with the rest of their lives.

Kimberly, for her part, convinced herself that their friendship wasn't anything big – she'd had guy friends before and this was no different. But one night, a few weeks after they'd met, Michael fell asleep watching _Steel Magnolias_ – she fought a little voice inside that pointed out how Tommy had refused to watch it – and rested his head on her belly as he snoozed. She felt warmth emanating from the places where he rested against her, and she couldn't resist the desire to gently stroke his shaggy red hair.

He snuggled against her abdomen, wrapping his arm around her loosely. "Love you Kimmie," he mumbled.

Kimberly went rigid and his eyes opened. He saw her face and cursed. "I said that out loud huh?" He asked blearily. She nodded. He sighed.

"I love you too," she whispered. He looked at her sharply, and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing it nervously. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I'm going to break up with Tommy," her voice was barely audible, as if the thought had forced itself out against her will. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Michael sat up and pulled her close. "It'll be okay Kimmie." He kissed the side of her head gently. "We'll be okay."

"They'll never forgive me," she sobbed against his chest. "I don't wanna hurt him, I can't stand to hurt him like this Mike."

"You've just gotta call him and talk to him sweetheart," Michael rocked her gently. "It's never gonna resolve itself and no one can do it for you."

"I can't call him!" She sounded horrified. "I can't hear his voice while I tell him something like this! I'd start crying and never get it out!"

"You've got to Kim. It's not like you can write this sort of thing in a letter," he broke off when she tilted her face up at him. "No Kimmie, don't you dare. That's the coward's way."

She started crying again, but made no promises as he held her close. "Why can't I be two people?" She pressed her face against Michael's shirt. "There's a part that wants nothing more than to go home to Tommy and be in Angel Grove and do Angel Grove things and then there's a huge chunk that can't imagine life without _you_."

"You sure know how to burrow under someone's skin," he chuckled sadly at her. "I don't know what I'd do with myself if you went home." He let out a long breath. "If Tommy is what you want don't give him up for me. I'm not...I'm not good enough for you, even if you are my Lady. I want to be selfish and tell you to dump him 'cause I'm here and he's not...but if he's good enough -"

"I'm not good enough for him!" She was almost incoherent through her tears. "If I would do this!" A gasping sob interrupted each word. "How can I face them?"

"Do you want friends who only love you because of your boyfriend?" He asked, none-too-gently. "Kimmie, you're fantastic, you're good enough for anyone – hell a Power Ranger would be lucky to have you."

He didn't understand why that set off another batch of tears, these too violent for any level of understandable conversation. He held her tightly and leaned back on the bed, allowing her to rest on his chest and trying to figure out the origin of the painful pressure in his chest that seemed to drift in and out with the sobs of the tiny brunette in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

2004

The workout was horrible. She felt out of shape and old – she wasn't getting the height or speed that she wanted out of her body anymore. It was depressing, and she found herself aborting halfway through her second routine.

Once she returned to her home it was even worse. She had to stare at the boxes and imagine how she was going to fill the house with herself – make very corner feel like a piece of Kimberly, as her old homes had been. She'd never had to decorate by herself before...her things in Florida had melded with her roommates', and then the condo had been so much of him. It was daunting, to imagine turning an empty, cold shell of a place into a home without anyone else's input. Everything would be by her design and decision...a lovely, terrible thought.

The place to start was of course her bedroom. She dug out her pajamas – comforting pink and white cotton, naturally – and twisted her hair up in a clip. The furniture had been put together and placed – very awkwardly, in her opinion – against the far wall. She wrinkled her nose at the arrangement and sighed. First, arranging, second, decorating. Besides, she loved moving furniture, it was an exercise in feng shui. Once the bed was where she wanted it, everything else rather fell into place. Bedside tables near the headboard, full length mirror just outside the bathroom and comfy reading chair in the corner near her closet – lamp directly above the chair. Once that was arranged the decorating was easy as well, a cream-colored blanket went over her soft pale pink bedspread – the color just barely peeking out through the lacy crocheted overlay. A few impressionist prints hung on the wall and it was a homey place with a touch of Kimberly at every glance. Particularly if one glanced at the massive stack of luggage in one corner.

Kimberly's closet would be hours in and of itself...it was color coded, with multiple subsets of pink. Everything went from darkest to lightest, starting with orange and working across the color spectrum to end in the three classifications of pink – hot, pastel and mixed (into which almost all patterns fell). Luckily her bags were coded in the same fashion, and thus easy to put up. Unluckily, she had absolutely no inclination to try it. She chose instead to scowl at it and go downstairs to unpack her kitchen.

Part of the problem of unpacking, she was finding, was that none of her things matched the color scheme in the house. Being a firm believer that one can never feel at home in a place one hasn't decorated him or herself, this disturbed her 'decorating chi' as she called it. She knew she would have to pain eventually...but the thought was daunting in such a massive place. Maybe those kids she wanted to hire to paint the shutters would be good enough to warrant being allowed inside...there had always been a guy or two in her high school looking to pad his 'first car fund' with odd jobs like this.

Dishes away, pots and pans hung from the rack over the stove and her pretty place mats in a row on the bar, Kimberly finally felt satisfied. She had two rooms completely down, with her bathroom significantly on its way. The fact that the house had an additional den and three more bedrooms was something she didn't feel like contemplating at the moment. She pursed her lips and headed back upstairs, settling herself to the idea of perfecting the bathroom. Everything in her bathroom was a soft, warm peach – not pink, as she had sternly defended herself when she picked out the color for her first 'grown up' home.

The chocolate-colored marble of the master bathroom worked quite well with her old accessories. If the rest of the house was empty and very 'not Kim', she could at least lay her claim to her bed and bathrooms. She could secure her personality in these small regions.

And most importantly, she could enjoy the fruits of her labors in the small but powerful jets of her jacuzzi tub. The bath was just as good as she had been anticipating. Every ache and pain of the past weeks seemed to melt in the magic water. There was a switch above the tub to dim the lights, so she could lean back and relax in the soft and gentle glow of the lamps. Her bubble-bath had arrived unscathed, so it was definitely turning out to be a fabulous experience.

She emerged in a fluffy white bathrobe, towel around her head and curled up in bed. She looked around the room at her pretty belongings and tried to feel at home...but she knew that home was gone now. It had been almost two years now...but as she had done almost every night since, Kimberly cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she awoke bleary eyed but far more cheerful. The timer on her percolator meant she awoke to the rich smell of vanilla-caramel coffee; and she found she had the ability to face the day. She decided that she would avoid the police station at all costs today, and could thus dress as she pleased. A pale pink floral sun dress was just the ticket – a few minutes later she had her long, dark hair tied in two loose pigtails at the base of her neck and felt ready to meet the world. She fully intended to meet it from her front porch, with a rather fantastic shield to protect her.

Kimberly curled up on the wicker lounger, her guitar in her lap and a pick in her mouth. She needed this outlet, the release that only music could truly give. Her fingers slid over the strings, the low smooth tones already soothing her soul. The notes she had put to paper months earlier rang through the evening air, her pain echoing within all who could hear. She opened her mouth and her voice escaped, sharing a tiny piece of her with the world.

"Waiting inside me  
she sees her reflection  
she hides  
she does not speak  
down in the valley of trials and confusion  
she cries  
but is not weak  
and I'm here  
and I'm awake  
and I'm tired of today  
cause it goes on and on and on  
after a moment of time and delusion  
I feel her heart break  
so I ask forgiveness  
and pray revolution  
will steal her soul away  
but I'm here and I'm awake  
and I'm tired of today  
cause it goes on and on and on"

Her voice cracked at the end, and she shuddered the song to a close. She was startled to hear a whispered 'wow' from the corner of her yard. A blonde girl with a half-eaten yellow lollypop in her hand was staring wide-eyed. "Sorry, I just - that was amazing."

Kimberly took a deep breath to center herself and smiled - if it was a bit watery, the girl didn't comment. "It's okay," she waved the younger girl up on the porch. "I'm Kim. I don't bite."

The girl fiddled with her mustard-colored hoody and smiled hesitantly. "I'm Kira. I live down the street and I just heard while I was heading into town...sorry I really didn't mean to intrude."

"It's cool, I just moved in yesterday so I had to let out some stress," she laughed a little. "Sometimes music is the best cure for what ails you."

Kira nodded furtively. "Oh, I'm a musician myself, singer-songwriter-guitarist. I don't think I'm quite as good as you are though," she bit her lower lip. "Sorry I just feel really awkward I don't normally get caught staring at people on their porches."

"Yeah you seem way more the peeping through bedroom window type."

Kira look stricken and Kimberly laughed. Kira relaxed suddenly and grinned. "Okay, so being a newby, how are you enjoying Reefside?"

Kimberly set aside her guitar and stood up, moving to the rail by Kira. "Oh, it's alright. I haven't seen a Power Ranger yet but who knows what the day will bring, right?"

The blonde's eyes widened. "You moved here because of Power Rangers?"

"Nah, but they're cool aren't they?" Kimberly grinned and hopped up on the rail. "I was just kidding. I'm way more interested in the local mall than the local Rangers."

Kira laughed a little. "It's not far from here. So are you going to Reefside?"

Kimberly frowned and tilted her head, looking at Kira quizzically.

"High," she clarified, but when the older woman's face didn't clear she went further. "Reefside High. For school?"

Kimberly burst into peals of laughter. "Oh you have just given me the best compliment ever. I'm almost twenty-six hon, and as of Monday I'll be the new Chief of Police."

The younger girl looked mortified. "Oh my god. I really didn't mean to – I mean, not to say you look like a teenager – but..."

"I know I'm short," Kimberly giggled a bit. "I don't exactly look like an authority figure when I'm wearing pigtails, so really it's okay. Just don't tell the people down at the station you thought I was a kid, I'm having enough trouble getting them to take me seriously as it is."

Kira looked to be on the brink of apologizing again so Kimberly held up a hand to silence her.

"Tell you what, in exchange for you interrupting me and telling me I look like a little kid, how about you tell me where a girl can get a good cup of coffee in this town?"

She grinned and held out a hand to her new police chief. "Deal. You need to change?"

Kimberly quirked an eyebrow. "Well at least if I go like this everyone will think I'm your age and I won't get any crap about being a pervert."

Kira laughed then. "Then let's go, I know the perfect place.

* * *

The song is by our own Amy Jo...it's called Cat in the Snow. Good song.  



	4. Chapter 4

_1997_

She stared at the ceiling, eyes bloodshot and dry. The fluorescent lights burned, but she couldn't let her eyes close. All she saw were those ghastly images behind her eyelids, scalding metal and broken glass...at least with eyes open she could pretend there was nothing to fear. If she could only silence the screams echoing through her mind.

Her fingers clenched involuntarily around the strong hand and it jerked. She shifted her gaze to the dark-haired man beside her and felt something akin to dull surprise.

"Kimberly," a voice said, cracking with unshed tears. "Kimmie they said you might not..." The Asian woman went silent, tears finally falling from her almond-shaped eyes.

The hand holding hers tightened its grip. "You'll be okay baby girl," he said roughly. "I know you're...you'll be okay."

Her face twitched in what she hoped looked like a smile. "Hey big brother. You worried 'bout me?" Her voice sounded like it was coming out over sandpaper.

He took a shuddering breath. "Kimmie don't ever do that to me again. When that guy called me -"

Kimberly's eyes rolled back to the ceiling. "Don't start that Jase..." she trembled slightly. "His name is Michael. And...can't you pretend to love me more than Tommy for just a couple minutes?"

"Kimmie don't be stupid. Tommy is as close as a friend could be, to all of us, but you're _family_."

She felt her lower lip tremble as she glanced around the room, processing the visitors. _Family_. "I missed you guys," a small sob escaped her, followed by a cry of pain. Trini rushed to her side, holding her other hand tightly. "I missed you so much."

"It'll be okay Kim. We're here, we're not going back to Switzerland, so we can stay as long as you need us."

Kimberly squeezed both their hands and looked across the room to the shy, nervous looking young man in blue and his dark opposite – who looked even more out of place and unhappy. "How 'bout you guys?" She asked, still rasping.

Billy moved slowly to her side, but Zack remained against the far wall. She looked at him tearfully. "Zack?"

"These things aren't supposed to happen to us," Zack folded his arms and began pacing. "I mean, may the Power protect you?! How the hell does that help when you're – when you're like this?"

She raised her eyes back to the ceiling, blinking rapidly. "I'm still alive," she whispered. "But Celia is dead." She bit her lip and looked to her best friends. "I tried to get her out of the car, but...she was already dead. And I'm alive."

The others were silenced...loss like this was something they couldn't overcome with blustering and wit or powers and zords. Billy slowly leaned forward and placed his hand over the center of Kimberly's bed. "And we're here," he said quietly.

Jason nodded and put his hand over Billy's. "We'll always be here."

"A team, no matter what." Trini added her own hand.

Zack came toward them, his normal bounce and pep absent. "Because we're family."

Kimberly smiled a watery smile. "Family is forever," she whispered, placing her hand on top. "It's morphin time."

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl."

"Triceratops."

"Saber tooth tiger."

"Tyrannosaurus."

Nothing happened of course, but the symbolism was not lost on any of them. The power was lost but the bond remained. Their moment in the spotlight had left an indelible mark in their souls.

A cough from the door broke the moment, and they broke apart, turning to the newcomer with varying degrees of horror in their eyes upon seeing the tall redheaded man watching them; for his part he held an odd light of vindication in his eyes as took in the scene. "Am I interrupting?"

Kimberly's lower lip began to tremble and he dropped his amusement – and bag – in his haste to reach her. "Kimmie baby don't cry, I'm here." He leaned over her and kissed her gently, touching his callused fingers to her bruised cheek as softly as he could. "It'll be okay."

Kimberly nodded, reaching up and taking his hand in both of hers. She coughed slightly and looked around. "Guys," she whispered. "This is Michael. Michael," he looked at her, and she pointed around the room. "This is everybody." Trini inclined her head and smiled slightly; Billy tilted his head ever so slightly, as if confused. Zack he tried to look welcoming but Jason, the final member of the team, openly glowered at the intruder.

Michael tried not to feel intimidated by the obvious distrust emanating from the group...he'd expected it, given what he knew of their relationship to his girlfriend's ex. "I'm glad you guys made it," he said after a short pause, deciding to go with a safe topic. "Kimber talks about you all the time."

"Yeah," Jason's glare hadn't lessened. "It was funny how we didn't head a word about you until she broke up with Tommy."

"Jason!" Trini had her hands on her hips. "This is hardly the time," she hissed.

"Don't be an ass," Zack shoved against Jason's shoulder and extended his hand to Michael. "Any friend of Kimberly's is a friend of mine. Zack Taylor."

"Michael Clark." He took the proffered hand and shook it firmly. "It's great to meet you."

Trini stepped forward, her smile now full as she tried to compensate for Jason. "I'm Trini Kwan."

Billy also joined them, though a bit more hesitantly than his friends. "Billy Cranston," he said softly.

Michael smiled at them all, then returned to focusing on Kimberly – whose eyes were firmly set on her 'big brother'. Jason met her stare solidly, his lips pursed in a thin line.

"Are you going to grow up?" She asked after a minute, her tone indicating her anger. "Five minutes ago you said you loved me no matter what."

Jason sagged a bit at that. "I do love you Kimmiegirl. And I will protect you from anything that ever hurts you," he said the last bit with his eyes on her new beau, and not even the slightest hint of subtlety in his voice. His gaze turned back to his 'little sister'. "But I don't have to like your decisions."

She swallowed hard and decided to ignore him. "Does...does everyone in Angel Grove know?" She asked, after a long pause.

Billy coughed slightly. "I'm afraid I was remiss in my obligations. When I received the communication regarding your vehicular contretemps, I was rather hasty in my pursuit of appropriate transportation to your current location and failed to correspond to the others of your predicament."

Trini smiled despite herself. "He was in a hurry to get here and forgot to tell them," she clarified. The tension eased at this break into the familiar. She pulled Billy into a hug. "I don't know how you managed to talk to them at all without me."

"With difficulty," Billy admitted. "I was forced to condense my speech into a more palatable form, or face a deficit of comprehension from our associates."

She nodded sagely. "Poor Billy. Well, I'm here and I'm translating so it's okay."

Michael sat on the edge of Kimberly's bed and held her hand tightly in his. He smiled at the group. "So, Power Rangers huh?"

Slowly they all focused on Kimberly, but her shocked expression drove their gaze back to Michael's grinning face. "How?" Zack was the first to vocalize the question in their minds.

"I'm not_stupid_," he replied. "You all wear the same colors in every picture Kim ever showed me. And you just named off the prehistorical animals that your colored Ranger used."

Kimberly was quite pale. "Michael..." she said softly. "You can't -"

"Kim, I've been pretty sure for months. I don't know who your new ones are anyway, so what would it matter if I revealed a bunch of retirees?"

They all frowned at each other. "Well...we can't change the fact that you know." Jason said after a minute, his voice indicating exactly how much he wished he could do so. "We'll have to trust you."

Michael nodded seriously, meeting the other man's stare solidly. "I would never reveal it. I would _never_ hurt Kim like that."

Jason folded his arms again and stared the other man down. "You'd better not."

Kimberly looked between them and rolled her eyes to the ceiling, sighing heavily and wincing at the pain that the movement caused. "Can someone open a window?" She asked weakly. "I think I'm getting testosterone poisoning."

Jason shot her a dark look then laughed and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Love you much Hart."

"Love you too Scotty."

Billy smiled. "Once a Ranger,"

"Always a Ranger."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry I know a couple things were vague about the last chapter...I just felt like exposition would have ruined certain aspects of it. Celia was just someone Kim knew, they were in a car wreck and she died. Kim was just badly injured.

_2004_

Kimberly looked around 'Hayley's Cyberspace' with some amusement. It was like...if someone had sucked all the athletics out of Ernie's and injected a bunch of technology instead. The crowd was the same, a bunch of teenagers with too much time and spare cash on their hands. She glanced around, wondering idly if she'd be able to spot the Power Rangers on sheer instinct – because if they were anything like their predecessors, this was exactly the sort of place they would 'hang'. She looked around but didn't notice any groups that seems exceptionally color-coded. She'd have to keep her eyes peeled.

Kira pointed to a trio of boys across the room and waved. "Oh Kim, there are my friends," she pulled the older woman along as she approached the group. "Guys this is Kim, my new neighbor. Kim, this is Connor," a brunette in a red and white soccer jersey waved slightly at her; "Ethan," a dark-skinned boy in a blue button-up nodded; "and Trent," her voice took on a slight breathy quality as she introduced the smiling Hispanic boy in jeans and a white t-shirt.

Kimberly smiled prettily and waved at them. "Nice to meet you guys," she glanced around the room. "So I hear this is the best coffee in town?"

"Yeah this is the most awesome place for pretty much anything you could want," Ethan replied with a wide grin. "Hayley, the owner, is the most amazing person. She knows _everything_."

Kimberly laughed. "It must be in the 'teen hangout' training booklet, 'How To Be Omniscient And Use Your Powers For Good'. I used to hang out at a Youth Center when I was a teenager, and I swear that the guy who owned the Juice Bar knew everything from our math grades to who we were dating."

Connor looked at her oddly. "_When _you were a teenager? Dude, how old are you?"

Kimberly giggled a bit. "I'm twenty-five if you must know. I'm enjoying my time before my new job starts by dressing as casually as I like."

Kira glared at them guys. "Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age? Kim is cool, even if she's old." There was a gasp of outrage from the senior Ranger.

"Speaking of old people, isn't Dr. O supposed to come by today?" Ethan glanced at the door, as if this would summon the illusive 'old person'. "Hayley said he had something to talk to us about."

Kimberly quirked an eyebrow. "Dr. O?"

"He's our science professor but he's not like, sketchy or anything. He's cool." Kira assured her quickly. "He's best friends with the owner of this place, so we've gotten to know him from hanging out here." She smiled suddenly and nodded toward the bar. "Oh, he is here, he's talking to Hayley."

Kimberly obliged, turning to glance over her shoulder befor jerking back and going utterly rigid. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I have to go," she croaked. "I have to...go." She looked rather fiercely at the startled youths. "Whatever you do, do NOT mention a single word of my existence to anyone. Not my name or my likeness or any hint that I was here. They_cannot _know. And...and I have to go."

They watched in confused silence as she dug into her enormous bag and pulled out a dark rose-colored hoodie and tugged it over her head. She proceeded to hug the far wall, keeping a cautious eye on the animated pair by the bar while sneaking out of the cafe.

"Well that was just weird," Connor commented as she ducked out the door and took off running down the street.

"Really, you think?" Ethan rolled his eyes. "What do you think was up with her? She totally booked out of here."

"Is it any of our business?" Trent asked casually, glancing between his friends.

"Well she could be evil!" Connor insisted. "Maybe she's an old enemy like um...the witch lady."

Kira shot him a dark look. "She's the new Chief of Police you idiot. She's not exactly Rita Repulsa." The others looked at her, startled. "Am I the only one who paid attention to the video?"

"Apparently," a new voice cut in and they all looked up at their science professor. "What's going on here?" He glanced at each of them in turn but they were looking studiously at the table in front of them. "Guys?"

"Nothing!" Connor all but squeaked. "Nothing even slightly out of the ordinary has happened in the last ten minutes!"

Kira kicked him hard in the shin and he let out a cry of pain, rubbing his leg and glaring at his teammate. "Mean," he grumbled under his breath.

"Idiot," she hissed at him. She glanced apologetically at Tommy. "We just have a...team secret that we have to investigate ourselves and figure out if you need to know, absolutely no worries we have it covered."

Tommy narrowed his eyes at the younger group. "If you are doing something stupid -"

"Nothing related to _that," _Trent jumped in. "Just a...high school...kid...thing..." he trailed off lamely, hoping one of the others would jump in to save him.

"Yeah um, well, Connor has the hots for this chick and we're making fun of him for it!" Ethan said suddenly and loudly. A few heads turned to glance at the suddenly blushing red ranger.

Tommy raised an eyebrow and grinned slightly. "I see," he sat opposite them. "Just make sure she isn't a minion of Mesogog's before you go out with her."

"Like he has a shot," Kira snorted. "She booked out of here like her butt was on fire after meeting him."

"That was 'cause she saw Dr. O, it had nothing to do with me!" Connor defended himself. Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at him in solid disbelief and his face fell as he looked down again. "Oh...right."

Tommy looked suspicious again, glancing around the table at his proteges. "Okay, let's start from the top, this time with the truth."

Ethan abruptly pulled out his cellphone and glanced at it frantically. He opened it and darted away. "Oh hey Mom, yeah I'm coming right now no worries I won't be late!" He continued chattering - ignoring the fact that the phone was clearly off.

Tommy turned back to the remaining three with a serious expression. "Don't even begin to think that that will work. He'll get his later. Now tell me what's going on."

Kira set her face in a solemn expression. "Dr. O, can you trust us to take care of things ourselves for once? I promise we will figure out what's going on, but it's important that we do this on our own. If we realize you need to know, I promise I will tell you immediately."

He watched her carefully for a few long moments but finally nodded. "You're right Kira, I shouldn't give you the third degree. I trust you, just keep me informed if it's something I should know about."

Kira nodded seriously, keeping her gaze locked on their mentor and teammate. "I promise." She stood and stretched slightly. "So I'm gonna...go," she glanced at her teammates and tilted her head toward the door. "Coming?"

"Oh!" Connor jumped up. "Yeah, of course that...thing. That thing that we planned way before today."

Trent rolled his eyes and joined his friends. "Library?" He asked Kira quietly. She nodded. "I'll call Ethan then, he's best suited to this anyway."

Without another word they both took one of Connor's arms - he'd attempted to run the second the word 'library' had been uttered - and pulled him out of the cafe and into the sunny streets.

Kimberly paced her front porch furiously hitting buttons in her phone. "Answer damn you," she hissed at it, before receiving yet another voice mail key. "Jason Lee Scott you call me back the _second_ you get this message!" She slammed it shut and hit another key, waiting impatiently through a ring back tone - some Casada song or another, she couldn't tell them apart - and tapped her foot angrily. She left yet another voice mail, for her former Black Ranger this time and was about to dial again when her phone began buzzing. A text message appeared, displaying a single sentence: 'you saw him?'

She hit the call button - knowing now that they had no excuse for ignoring her. A long suffering sigh answered her call. "If we'd told you you wouldn't have moved there," the voice on the other end said before she could get out a single shout.

"No, because this is not conducive to my mental health!" She shrieked into the phone. "This is the last thing I need while I'm dealing with moving, _still_ fighting with my lawyers and trying to get some damn respect from my new subordinates! I don't need an ex boyfriend mucking it up for me!"

The lilting female voice came back. "Kimberly, I know how much it hurts to be alone but you can't fight it forever. Tommy still cares about you and you need that support. I hate seeing you like this."

Kimberly glowered - happening to aim it at a man walking by with his dog, she tried to smooth her expression but he hurried past anyway. "Katherine this is none of your business. I'm trying to be a grownup and have a real life here - why are you guys doing this to me?"

"We just want you to be happy." Her voice took on a more mischievous tone. "So how did he react?"

"He didn't," Kimberly admitted grudgingly. "I saw him in a cafe. I pulled on a hoodie and ran like the devil was after me."

The second Pink Ranger burst into peals of musical laughter. "You'll have to talk to him eventually," she added seriously, after the amusement of her mental image had faded. "You can't avoid him forever."

"I know. But I have to prepare myself for that...I can't just show up and be like 'hey, remember me?' I need to plan how I'm going to explain myself."

"He forgave you a long time ago Kimberly. I think if anyone would know that, it'd be me."

Kimberly sighed. "I've always been sorry about how things went between you two, you know that right Katty?"

"Of course. Tommy and I weren't meant to be - but you two might still be."

"The love of my life left me Kat. There is no meant to be."

There was no response from the other end, but Kimberly felt the soothing warmth of Katherine's friendship over the bond they shared and she relaxed slowly. The love of the Crane saw to it that she would never be truly alone.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: In case y'all hadn't figure it out, I get most of my writing done on weekends. So this is probably the last update until next week (unless I get some time between classes this week). Sorry if this is short, it's a sort of in-between chapter that just needed to get done._  
_

_1998_

Kimberly woke to the smell of waffles. She inhaled deeply and smiled, grabbing her big fuzzy white tiger slippers and padding softly down the hall. "Lacey?" She peered into her flatmate's darkened bedroom and frowned, tilting her head toward the kitchen. "Hey Chica, you'd better have made enough for both!"

"I fully resent the gender stereotyping," a deep voice teased and she jumped as Michael came into view around the corner. He held out a plate and she realized with a hungry rumble in her stomach that he had made her favorite...cinnamon waffles.

"Mm. I love you, I love you, I love you." Kimberly stole the plate and sat it on her small kitchen table. "What's the occasion?" She asked suspiciously, eying him over her shoulder.

"You made it through your first week of training, I figure you deserve a present." He folded his arms and frowned at her. "You're so paranoid."

Kimberly turned around and smiled, leaning up to kiss him sweetly. "And you," she kissed him again. "Forgot the honey." She giggled and walked over to the pantry to pick up her favorite cinnamon-waffle-topping. She spotted the bear shaped container about three seconds before realizing that sitting on top of it's pointed hat was a white gold ring, tastefully encrusted with tiny jewels all surrounding a beautiful pear-cut pink diamond.

She blinked at it. Her mouth opened and closed several times. Strong arms slid around her waist. He leaned down, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Will you?" He asked softly.

Kimberly took in a deep and shuddering breath, turning in his embrace and throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes!" She pressed her lips to his and ignored the tears streaming from her eyes. If there was anything but pure joy in her heart, she would never admit it.

* * *

"YOU ARE NOT!" The shriek came over the phone so loudly that Kimberly had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Yes! I am!"

"OH MY GOD!" There was a small scuffle and then another voice came on the line.

"What just happened? What's going on?"

Kimberly laughed. "Is Jason in shock? I've never heard him make a noise at that pitch before."

"He's flipping out – what's going on?!"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" There was a long pause, and all the former Pink Ranger head was the steady breathing of her best friend. "Trini?" Her voice became hesitant. "You like Michael right? I mean, I know you guys feel guilty about liking him but – you do don't you?"

"I love him Kim, he's perfect for you," Trini hesitated. "I just want your life to be as good as it can be...but I'm happy for you. I'm really, really happy," her voice gained confidence as she continued. "And I'm so excited for you!"

Kimberly grinned, forgetting her best friend's cautioning. "So. You up for being a maid of honor?"

There was an outraged noise on the other end. "Do you think I would accept anything less? I'd kick your ass. So how'd it happen?"

Kimberly squealed a little. "It was so sweet! He made cinnamon waffles and he put the ring on top of the honey, because he knew I'd go get it!"

"Aww," Trini practically squeaked. "That's adorable. And you're really predictable Kim, everyone knows you don't eat cinnamon waffles without half a bottle of honey on top. That's really perfect."

"I know!" Kimberly admired the ring on her finger with happy little sigh. "It's even a pink diamond Trini. Not that it takes a genius to know my favorite color, but he really knows me that well."

"He really really loves you Kimmie."

Kimberly smiled and nodded – then realized her friend couldn't see her. "I know. He's so fantastic. I'm really really lucky...and I don't think I deserve it."

"Kimberly, you risked your life every day for three years and never got so much as an extension on an English paper in return – you deserve whatever they can give you."

She sighed suddenly. "Do you think I could invite Tommy, or would he hate me even more?"

There was not a response for a long moment. "I don't think it's in the best taste to invite the guy you dumped for the groom to the wedding," she said finally. "I think he would be hurt to be ignored, but unless you actually call and talk to him about your plans and tell him why you want him there, you shouldn't do it, because just getting an invitation is worse."

"Couldn't Jason tell him?"

"Kim."

She let out a deep sigh. "I _can't_ call him Trini. I can't listen to his voice, knowing that I hurt him. Knowing that me being happy came at the expense of breaking his heart like I did. Especially since I all but ran from Angel Grove after Muranthias."

"He wanted to talk to you then," Trini rebuked softly. "He even thought that Jason might have been The Guy. Jason had to explain that it was a coincidence and yes, you were still with Letter Guy."

"I wish I could be brave enough to talk to him, but I just...I can't do it."

"I love you Kimberly, you're my sister in every way that counts, but you disappoint me so much with this."

"I know. Listen Trini...I have to go. But...I'll call you soon and we can start planning...okay?"

"Okay." There was a deep intake of breath. "And I'm really happy for you. Truly."

"Thanks. Bye Yeller."

"Bye Pinky,"

Kimberly set the phone in its cradle with a sigh. She chewed her bottom lip sadly, wishing with all her might that she was a better person – or that she could somehow have made everyone involved happy...instead of thinking only of herself. She stared at the phone and reached for it, fingers trembling slightly. She hadn't dialed the number in years but she knew it by heart.

A sleepy voice grunted a 'hello?' across the line.

"Tommy?" She hated that her voice quavered.

The voice was suddenly bolted awake. "Kim?" There was a short pause. "Are you okay? You sound upset."

Kimberly licked her lips. "I'm okay," she whispered. "I just...I wanted to...I'm really sorry." She dropped the phone and sobbed, because she knew she had made it worse – as now she would never be able to work up the courage again.


	7. Chapter 7

This is replacing the previous chapter 7, which I decided just wasn't where I wanted the story to go. So, that whole twist has not happened. It will probably be revamped as a new story someday, but it is not in the cards for this one. So here's an interlude until I get chapter 9 up (which will have some real action)

* * *

_2004_

"So where do we start?" Kira asked quietly, staring at the two available terminals in the back corner of the library. "I mean, I don't even know her last name and she's not going to be in the yellow pages yet, she just moved."

Ethan frowned in thought. "Well, what do you know about her? We can see if there's anything about her moving here."

"Didn't you say she's the new police chief?" Trent folded his arms. "I mean, they should have something about that on their website, shouldn't they?"

Kira's face lit up. "You're right!" He blushed slightly under her smile. "Okay, Ethan you check the site and see if they have anything. Conner can help you, and Trent and I'll get on the other and maybe check the newspaper, they should have some sort of piece on a new chief."

Ethan looked at her askance. "Since when are you the leader?"

"Since we're researching _my_ neighbor. If you have a problem, take it up with her real estate agent."

Conner scowled at her. "I'm supposed to make decisions," he grumbled.

"Okay, then do you have one?" She looked at him, arms folded.

He looked at the two computers. "Yeah." He pointed to the chair next to Trent. "You help him, and I'll help Ethan."

She sighed in exasperation, taking the seat that the White Ranger had already pulled out for her. "Brilliant plan fearless leader. Next time I need guidance I'll be sure to consult you first."

"I get more guidance out of my pet rock than him," Ethan rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I think we should have just bought a spandex suit and a chimp, you can at least teach basic tasks to a chimp."

"Hey I'm smarter than a chimp!" Conner looked offended.

"Now that's a bet I would not take," Ethan muttered to the keyboard.

"Boys, can you sit down and work together?" Kira hissed. "Save the pissing contest for after you find out what is up with Kim or else we're going to get kicked out of the library."

Once Conner was silenced it didn't take long for Ethan to discover that Kimberly Ann Hart had been appointed the new Chief of Police in Reefside, scheduled to take over the duty on the following Monday. From there it was easy to find a human interest article in the news about it.

"'Kimberly Hart, formerly of San Francisco is best known for receiving the silver medal in 1998's Pan Global competition, assisting in the United States' bronze win.'" Trent read aloud from the local paper. "'Hart retired from the sport shortly after the games, due to an injury she sustained in a head-on collision which also lead to the tragic death of former teammate Celia Washburne."

"Okay, so she was a gymnast," Conner stated. The rest of the team rolled their eyes at him. "Look, I know it's obvious I just don't know what it has to do with Dr. O."

"Well maybe college?" Ethan looked over to the others. "Like Hayley?"

"No...it says here she didn't go to a four year college." Trent replied, scrolling through the article. "She finished the Pan Globals and went straight to the Police Academy, though she got an associates degree somewhere in there too."

"Does it say what she did before then?" Kira leaned forward. "Maybe they know each other from when they were our age."

"Please, like Dr. O was ever _young_," Conner chuckled to himself.

"Well he was when he was a _Power Ranger_," Ethan hissed. "They probably just had some random shared experience and she wasn't expecting to see him again. Big whoop."

"Just research," Kira glared at him and he returned to his console.

"Well hey," he said after a moment. "Why don't we search for her and Dr. O together, maybe that'll get something?"

The rest of the team stiffened and exchanged glances. "_Duh_," Conner rolled his eyes. "That should help."

The search for "Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Hart" brought up dozens of hits, mostly stemming from the Angel Grove Sentinel. The first one Ethan pulled up was dated in late 1996, headline showing '**Local Gymnast Heads To Pan Globals**' was accompanied by a picture of Kimberly on a balance beam.

"Well that explains it," Kira said from the other console. Ethan and Conner looked over in confusion. She had another article, this one declaring '**Teen Angels in the Grove**', with a story about a dance-a-thon to raise money for the local children's hospital. The boys crowded around, staring at a picture of a young and very long-haired Dr. Oliver with his arms wrapped around an equally young and happy Chief Hart. "They're _ex_. No wonder she bolted."

"Oh dude, that's not cool. Teachers aren't allowed to have _girlfriends_." Conner sounded properly horrified.

"For once I agree – let's just agree to ignore this and never discuss it again. Please?" Ethan looked rather pathetically disgusted. "Otherwise I might start wondering who else dates and that just doesn't need to be a mental image."

The four warriors shuddered in synchronized revulsion.

"Closed and forgotten," Trent announced. "Anyone up for smoothies and discussion of something totally not this at Hayley's?"

"Agreed," they chorused, logging out of the computers and heading for the entrance with lively steps and temporarily wounded minds.


	8. Chapter 8

_1999_

They were lucky that Michael was rich. They'd rented out the Mirage hotel in Las Vegas for the reception, and filled it to the brink of bursting with guests. His extended family was coming, and in addition the Governor of Nevada – who, coincidentally, was Michael's mother – had invited numerous members of her party. Not to mention every Power Ranger currently residing on Earth...sans one.

The wedding itself was small however, including only the closest friends. For Kimberly, this was the Rangers. For Michael, his close cousins and college friends. They hadn't even invited anyone outside of their immediate families, for fear of the drama that would ensue with distant cousins and so forth.

Thinking back, inviting five former Power Rangers to be her bridesmaids might not have been the best of ideas. Trini was smothering her with perfectionism, and Aisha, Ashley, Cassie and Katherine – Kimberly giggled at the alliterations – were simply watching in a fretful desire to be helpful. She thought idly that she wished she'd found another Pink Ranger to join the party – it looked oddly lopsided with three girls in pale yellow and two in pastel pink. _She_ knew that she counted as a Pink...but that was hardly visible to anyone outside the bridal party.

Kimberly was rocking back in forth in front of the mirror, watching the bell shape of her full tulle skirt sweep the ground. It was a simple dress, despite the fluff of the skirt. She smiled, looking in the mirror and her eyes widened realizing that the only trace of pink on her person was the pink diamond of her engagement ring. She fought down hysterical giggles – this was not the time to panic because she wasn't wearing enough of her signature color. She took a couple deep breaths and looked to the door. She was due out there in a few minutes...her bridesmaids would be back soon to fuss over her some more.

There was nothing left to do however...her makeup was applied, her hair perfectly curled and she had everything she could need, from her something old to the sixpence buried under the cushion in her left shoe. She let out her breath and moved away from the mirror and began to pace. She couldn't quite figure out why she was so panicked – she loved Michael with all her heart. There had never been a person that understood her the way he did, without even trying. Her team of Rangers was family, but Michael was like another part of herself.

He was another part that was currently climbing through her window.

She bit back an instinctive shriek for help and stalked over to hit him with a spare bough of pink flowers – it matched the dozens of others lining the walkway outside – and glared fiercely. "Grooms are not supposed to see brides on the wedding day!" She hissed furiously. "And you could have gotten killed you idiot!"

He shrugged ruefully, running a hand through his hair – newly shorn close to his head. "I just...I have to talk to you."

Kimberly stepped back, quickly turning white. "Oh...my god. You're – oh my god you're jilting me."

"No! Well, sorta, but no!" He stepped forward quickly. "Listen I just have to say this and get it out before you say anything else or I'll back out and take your breakup methods."

"Low blow," she whispered.

"Just...listen," he shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "I love you Kimmie. More than anything in the world, you're my other half and I swear to god you're my soul mate, if there is such a thing." She opened her mouth but he held up a finger and she subsided. "And that's why this is so incredibly difficult to accept...'cause I mean, if I adore you as much as I know I do, why can't that be enough? But...I just can't let you go into this knowing what I know."

"Which is?!" Kimberly burst out, despite herself.

He looked so sad she almost wanted to let him forget it, not tell her and do whatever he needed to do...but she had to hear his reasons. His face contorted a bit, as if he himself was fighting over his declaration.

"I'm gay," he said finally.

Kimberly considered it a great testament to her growth as a person that she did not faint. She did however, start crying. She started crying_hard. _Great heaving sobs that would have been almost impossible to survive if he hadn't immediately turned her around and unlaced the back of her bodice. The corset top was still pressing on her but she couldn't get enough of a breath to communicate it.

"Kimmie please stop," he begged, practically carrying her over to the small sofa in the room. "Oh baby please don't do this." She sobbed in a slightly more rhythmic pattern and he got a vague impression she was trying to speak. "I can't understand you unless you breathe, please honey."

A few moments of deep breaths – and quick staccato sobs – allowed her to get her words out. "Is," sob, "there someone," sob sob, "else?" and back in hysterics.

"No!" He tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away angrily. "No I just...I just _know_ and the last thing I ever want to do is put you through a divorce and...and..."

She leaned forward, taking deep breaths and wrapping her arms around her head. "I want to die," she whispered. "This is punishment for what I did to Tommy."

"Kimberly I love you more than anyone, I really do I just...I don't want to have sex with you. And you deserve the perfect future with two point five kids and a white picket fence, I don't want to take that from you."

Finally, something in her snapped. She stood up and threw a pillow at him, hands on her hips and amber eyes blazing. "Michael Bradshaw Clark! I swear to the Power!" She hit him again. "Don't you date pretend you're doing this for me! This has nothing to do with _me_!"

He stood up, towering over her but looking about three inches tall. "Kimmie I just want you to be happy, and I don't want...I don't want you to regret me."

That pulled her up short and tears filled her eyes again. "Michael, I love you. You're everything to me, and you know it," she swallowed hard, the tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. "And if all you can do is friendship, that's okay, because I can't imagine my life without you in it so I'll take what I get."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his chin on her head. "I can't imagine life without you Princess." He leaned back and looked at her solemnly. "What do we do now?"

Kimberly cleared her throat. "You go stand at the alter and I get my makeup fixed. You'll know I'm coming by the dramatic music."

He furrowed his brow at her. "Did you miss the last five minutes?"

She shook her head. "We're destined to be together honey. If it's platonic, so be it. But," she smiled cutely. "I'm in a pretty dress and I'm not telling Jason that you stood me up at the alter."

His eyes widened. "Okay, so I'll meet you at the alter?" He replied quickly. She giggled and his 'fear' faded from his expression. "Are you sure you're willing to do this baby? If I found someone...I can't get married anyway. You could."

She leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Where would I find a better husband than you?"

He kissed her forehead in response. "See you in a minute my lady."

"See you in a minute my Queen."

"Oh now that's just uncalled for..." He climbed back out the window and smiled at her one more time before hopping onto the ledge and climbing back to his 'green room'.

If Kimberly's eyes were ever so slightly redder when she appeared at the head of the aisle, Michael never brought it up. She smiled as happily as any bride, and only her bridesmaids knew how fiercely she had sobbed in the moments before she left the brideroom. If she wouldn't have the exact life she had envisioned, she would be as happy as she could be with what she had. That was what Power Rangers did after all...they made the most of it.

And she wouldn't wonder if maybe mailing a certain letter had been a bad plan. She would see red hair and loving blue eyes waiting at the aisle – and the annoying tick in her heart that wished for a darker man, a man who would want her as much as she wanted him...well, that would just have to be ignored.


	9. Chapter 9

_For thoses of you confused: Reread chapter 7 because it's been rewritten

* * *

_

_2004_

It was like someone had settled a dark cloud over the town. What had been quaint and quiet now had danger lurking at every corner - she had moved with vague thoughts of freedom and reinvention. Being surrounded by people who had no prior knowledge of her, whose opinions she could shape with her actions and nothing else...it had seemed such a lovely concept. But it was ruined now...because hiding somewhere in this town was someone who knew her deepest secrets, someone whom she had allowed into her soul and one of the few human beings who had genuine cause to utterly despise her.

As soon as her job began she had taken to hiding in her office. She did her work with a frantic efficiency that impressed her personnel, though they had no intention of allowing her to see any such thing. Her appointment was still resented, but she did her best to ignore it. She would win them over - she had never failed to win people over, once she set her mind to it. She instead focused solely on getting her work done as perfectly as she could...because perfection required attention and demanded she give no thoughts to the distractions clamoring for her focus.

She frowned, brushing imaginary dirt from her light brown suit, pouting inwardly at such a boring outfit. She'd avoided any _visible_ representation of her signature color, and kept her dark hair curled around her face to avoid recognition from a casual glimpse. It might be cowardly, but the last thing she wanted was to be spotted from afar and taken unawares by their first interaction. She sighed heavily and stood, picking up a massive handbag - this one of chocolate brown leather - before heading into the station proper and dodging through her junior officers, most of whom were her elders. She smiled politely as she went, stopping for just a moment to extend a kind word to her secretary and then stepping into the sunshine. She'd spent over a week in hiding...it was time.

Of course, there was a slight problem wherein she knew absolutely nothing about his life and thus had no idea where to find him. 'Well,' she thought with another sigh, 'start from the beginning.' She climbed into her SUV and turned the key, giving it a moment to head up as she dug through her bag. Finding what she wanted with a triumphant smile, she quickly and neatly pulled her hair from her face to a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Already feeling more comfortable and confident she buckled herself in and drove down toward the small cafe she had burned into her memory.

* * *

She glanced around the cafe with some trepidation. Though she wasn't exactly expecting him to just be available because she wanted it, she'd hoped it would be this easy. She was not keen on the idea of going to his house, there was a casualness about running into him at a coffee shop that would simply not be present if she sought him out at home. She didn't immediately spot him, it took her several long moments to realize that the head of spiky black hair leaning over the bar belonged to the man she was seeking – she wasn't sure she would ever be able to reconcile her mental image of him to reality, in her mind he would always be her long-haired White Knight. 

She chewed on the inside of her cheek, trying to remember the days when she was a fearless superhero...or even the hour before when she had been a police chief. She tugged gently on the bottom of her chocolate brown button-up – having left the camel-toned jacket in the car – and took a deep, fortifying breath.

She took one step forward, and then another. The redheaded woman he was talking to spotted her over his shoulder and her eyes went wide. He straightened and turned. Kimberly's heart jumped into her throat and every witty phrase she had planned for her entrance flew out the window. For his part, he looked like Zedd had just appeared and asked him to lunch – horrified and utterly flabbergasted.

"Hi Tommy," she finally said, softly. She bit her lower lip nervously. "Well, um...I mean...hey."

He was blinking rapidly, as if he didn't quite believe she was there. "Kimberly?" He questioned, drawing her name out as if he wasn't entirely sure how to say it.

She nodded, ducking her head and wishing she'd left her hair free – now would be a fantastic time to have a curtain to hide behind. "Yeah it's um...been a while. Since um..."

"The competition," he supplemented, looking her up and down in bare shock. "You didn't stay long."

"No," she felt like she couldn't breathe. "I didn't."

The woman came around the bar and stood beside him, folding her arms and staring Kimberly down as if she were a particularly vile brand of slime. "We haven't met," she interrupted their slow and awkward interactions. "But I know who you are."

"Hayley," Tommy said her name softly and she pursed her lips tightly, her posture screaming anger. He turned his dark eyes to the petite woman before him, finally seeming to gather his thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a job," Kimberly stared at her shoes. "So I live here now. Not like, here here in the cafe here, but like, in Reefside."

Tommy's eyes were focused on her face with an intensity that made her decidedly uncomfortable. "Didn't your husband mind the move?" There was venom in his voice and she winced.

"Wow, news travels slow these days," she twisted her engagement ring, now worn on her right hand. "I'm not married anymore. I figured Jason would have told you that, since he told you I was married to begin with."

Tommy had the grace to look chagrined. "Well he never exactly told me about that either. I was visiting and I saw the photos. I demanded an explanation. It was great to hear that my best friends were in the wedding party, by the way, when I didn't get so much as a_letter_." He said the last with thinly veiled anger in his voice.

Kimberly sighed, her expression mournful. "Can we just...sit down and talk Tommy? I hate this and I know it's my fault but-"

"It is your fault," Hayley's voice was venomous. "You have no right to come and expect-"

"Hayles," Tommy held up a hand. "You know I love you but this is none of your business."

She looked shocked, clearly she wasn't used to being told to – in no uncertain terms – butt out. She pursed her lips and returned behind the counter, barking out orders to an awkward looking young boy who promptly scuttled off to do her bidding.

Kimberly looked stricken, and he couldn't help but try to comfort her. "Hayley is protective of me," he explained quietly as he led her over to a table. "She's been my best friend since undergrad."

She nodded, still looking sad. "I don't blame her," she sighed, sitting down. "I deserve it. I don't even know what I want to say I just...I can't spend the rest of my life hiding behind my desk because I'm scared I'll see you if I step outside."

He frowned. "How did you even know?"

"Know what? Oh that you live here? Um, well," She blushed and looked down. "This girl who lives down the street from me brought me here, to the cafe, because she said they had the best coffee in town. I saw you and I panicked and ran."

He blinked a couple times as a missing puzzle piece fell into place in his mind. "Kira, last week – they said some girl bolted when she saw me but that 'they were handling it'."

"Yeah well I made them swear not to say anything." Kimberly shrugged. "I was terrified and I needed to scream at someone for letting me fall into this unawares."

"Who did you scream at?"

She fiddled with a napkin and smiled slightly. "Kat. Everyone else was dodging their phones. I guess they were purposefully screening, waiting until they got a message before they called back - cause they were knew that once I figured it out the messages they'd be getting would be _not happy_."

He nodded. "Kat was always brave. She would face things head on that others would dodge or chicken out dealing with." The veiled references in his words were not lost and she deflated, sinking low in her chair. He let out a small breath. "Sorry," Tommy leaned forward guiltily. "I thought I was...over it. I guess not."

"Listen," Kimberly started. "Listen I – I _know_ it was wrong, god I knew it then. It was a horrible, stupid, selfish thing to do and I did it anyway. I don't have an excuse, I don't have any kind of validation but I am _so sorry_. I wish more than anything in the world that I hadn't done it, any of it, but I couldn't bear to call and hear your reaction, I knew I'd never get through it if I heard your voice." She didn't meet his eyes at all during her speech, keeping her gaze focused on her lap and the sparkling pink diamond that reminded her of the relationships she'd lost – both of them.

She glanced up and wished she hadn't. His eyes were dark and angry, and his expression was unforgiving. "So," he started flatly. "To make it easier on yourself after you cheated on me and dumped me for another guy, you wrote a letter, _sent it to the Youth Center_ and allowed one of my friends to read it aloud."

She nodded miserably. "I didn't mean for that to happen. Adam screamed at me because of it, and I...I can't excuse it Tommy, I was young and stupid that's the only answer I have for you. I was hurtful and cruel but I can't change that now. I found out the day I sent that letter that I have a streak of cowardice in me that I didn't know about and I have spent a lot of time since then wishing I could go back and slap myself before I did it."

"As much fun as that would be, there's no point. I'm happy now, so it worked out anyway." He leaned back and folded his arms.

She nodded and sighed. "I was hoping you could forgive me and we could be friends, but I can see now that it's hopeless." He watched in bemusement as she dug in her purse. Eventually she found what she was looking for – a small white teddy bear. She smiled sadly and ran her fingers over its fur gently. "I've kept him with me for almost a decade now, but now I guess I should give him back." She set it on the table between them. "I really am sorry Tommy," she whispered as she stood up. She took a deep shuddering breath and tossed back her hair, ignoring Hayley's glares as she crossed the room and headed back outdoors.

Tommy picked up the bear and stared at it. It was well-worn in a few spots, matted down from being held too tightly in exactly the same way for years on end. One of the glass eyes had been replaced, it was obviously larger than the other one...he closed his eyes for a moment and squeezed it between his hands. He didn't want to know that she had treasured the things he gave her...his rage was slipping away and he needed every ounce of it if he was going to keep giving her the cold shoulder.

He let out a growl – startling more than one student in the vicinity – and stalked to the door, following his first love into the sunshine.


	10. Chapter 10

Poll: Would you guys like to see some heavier Power Rangers-y stuff in here (possibly even including a rewrite of the missing chapter seven), or just continue focusing on character arcs? I have ideas to work either way, and I think I know what I'm going to do, but I'm curious about your opinions.

Yay short interlude into the lives of Kim and Michael!

* * *

_1999_

She stared at her cup of coffee, a slight frown marring her pretty features. She picked up her plastic spoon and stirred it, watching the milk swirl as it blended in with the cinnamon syrup and triple shot of espresso. Her morning latte was as essential to her daily ritual as brushing her teeth, a habit she had picked up in the dormitories at the compound years earlier. She took a sip, but the soothing warmth did nothing for her focus. Her thoughts were bound inward, and she couldn't quite force herself to think on the world around her.

Her life, she reflected, was like a latte. There were sips that were nothing but cream and sugar, all joy and light...but no matter how much she tried to dilute it with the sweet, the underlying creation was bitter and no amount of cinnamon syrup would ever change the nature of the beast. Oh, she was happy...in bursts. Her life, in truth, was not terribly far off from how she had so long imagined it. She worked in the police force, and was rapidly climbing the ranks. She was known for having a cool head and quick thinking in a crisis, and was receiving the benefits of her former training - though she didn't pretend to be oblivious to the perks of marrying the son of a governor, not to mention subtle pushes that she knew came from the 'outed' rangers.

Her home life as well was very much like she had planned. She spent hours curled up in front of the fire with Michael, both comfortable and enjoying one another's company - the fact that they stopped having sex the day of their wedding was not ideal, but hardly unusual if the reports of bitter housewives were to be believed. They shared a large condo - in the building his mother owned - and the only change that had been made upon their post-honeymoon arrival was a tactful liquidation of everything that had been in 'their' bedroom, allowing Michael to set up shop in the room across the hall. It meant they were down a guest-room, but it was a price they were willing to pay. He was thus allowed to have the room painted as dark a red as he wanted, while Kimberly colored her room in 'dusty rose', accessorizing entirely in shades of both her signature color and those of her closest friends. There were more than a few hints of green about the place, and two small white stuffed animals - a sweet striped tiger and a small beribboned bear - held a place of honor on her bed. It was a refuge for her, and on the days when it was less than wonderful, she hid from the truth of her life behind a closed pink door.

The days when it was bad it could not be hidden from - the days when she drank the pain away and railed at him for hours, hating him and blaming him for the wounds she felt. For taunting her by holding her dreams, always at arm's length. She knew that it was ironic - the pain she felt at being a 'sister' instead of a lover was the same that she had inflicted on another man and she could not deny that she deserved it. She had known what she was getting into as well - but she hadn't anticipated the burning pain of cutting him from her soul and placing him so firmly in the category which held the rest of her family. She fought with herself to look at him and see another brother, like Jason or Billy but all she saw was the man she loved and the life she couldn't have.

Michael took her rages as part of life, sometimes he screamed his own hates and blames back at her - but usually he waited sadly until she had finished and then held her in the wee hours as she cried out from the pain of it all. He suggested more than once that they annul the marriage, or divorce but she went so very white at the idea that he promptly apologized and swore he would never leave her. She was so frightened of being alone, and he couldn't blame her. As the months passed however, the sharp and jagged edges of her heart were dulled, and she began to see her life as it was - not as it should have been. She no longer felt the sharp tearing pain of her losses, only a dull ache when she thought of the things she would never have.

In the end it wasn't the loss of her lover that hurt her so...it was the knowledge that no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to move forward in their life together. They were held in place until one or the other found something better...they would never commit to one another - no matter how committed they were on paper - because they could not swear to prevent the other from finding a real love. She couldn't move forward and she couldn't go back...and time was creeping by. For all her fancy words at the wedding, she wanted her two point five children and picket fence someday.

She sighed and stared at the cooling latte. Michael looked across the table at her and frowned. He put his paper down and leaned forward. "Kimmiebean," he said quietly. She jumped and looked up, startled from her thoughts.

"Sorry," she replied, a forced smile on her face. "Did you say something?"

"I've got a proposition for you," he said, templing his fingers on the table. "I will sacrifice my dignity and go shoe shopping with you, if you promise you won't have that look on your face anymore."

She sighed and smiled for real. "You hate shoes," she said quietly.

"Yup. But you love them," he reached for her hand and held it gently. "And you still have that look, so we need to fix something."

She sighed, her lips settling into an unhappy pout. "I'm not that easy to fix," she admitted. "Besides, we both have to leave for work soon."

"We call in sick." Michael said firmly. He pulled out his wallet and waved a gold-toned credit card at her. Her eyes followed it unconsciously. "Come on Kimmiebean, let's go be kids and goof off."

She smiled slowly. "Can we get ice cream?"

"Strawberry and mint-chocolate chip sundaes."

She sighed ever so slightly. "Promise you'll get in a fight with me later?"

"Why?"

"Gotta get your 'not perfect' quota in for the day."

"Oh then sure, I'll even beat you around a little. I know I've got a baseball bat 'round here somewhere."

She snorted. "Please. Like you could get near me. Hi, Power Ranger!"

"Exactly, you're overconfident." He stood up and grabbed her purse from the rack behind him. "See, you wouldn't be expecting it."

"Other than the fact that you just told me," she grinned and took her bag from him.

"No no no, you're missing the point," he pulled on his jacket and took her hand as they headed out the door. "Because you see, I'm right."

"Ah how can I argue with such irrefutably male logic." She leaned against his arm and smiled. As she reflected later in the afternoon, smiling at him over the strawberry icecream melting off her spoon, the good days certainly did outweigh the bad. The good days made it all worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, well there is a leeettle bit of Rangery stuff in this one. Not too much, but a bit. Thanks for the opinions guys, I love the feedback!

* * *

_2004_

Kimberly considered it a great accomplishment that she held in her tears until she was safely in her car. She grabbed her cellphone from her purse and punched in the first speed-dial number. She was already sobbing by the time it was picked up, and it took her several long seconds to reply to the cautious 'hello'.

"Tommy," sob, "hate" heaving breath, "bad!"

"Oh Kim," Trini's voice replied, being fluent in hysterical Kimberly. "He doesn't hate you, he's angry but he doesn't hate you."

"So mean!" Kimberly rested her head on the wheel, wishing she was somewhere far from the obnoxious shouting teenagers and mechanical noises of the city. A house in the country would be nice. Her shoulders were shaking so hard she nearly hit the horn, so she sat back up. "Mean!"

"He's been letting this fester for almost a decade, of course he's going to be mean when you finally let him vent at you. We both know Tommy, he's probably flogging himself with guilt over upsetting you, even as we speak."

"Doesn't," sob, "care!"

"Of course he still cares about you Kim. Tommy will always love you, if not romantically as someone who was so important to him."

A few more choking sobs were all the answer that Trini received.

"Okay honey," her voice was soothing. "Here is what you're going to do. You're going to breathe, calm down and wait until your face is not red and puffy. Then you're going to go into an ice cream shop, buy yourself a strawberry-mint-chocolate-chip sundae and find a park to eat it in...then you will go back to work, continue to be very very good at your job so that you earn the respect of your subordinates, and when Tommy feels guilty enough he will call you, accept your apology and apologize for his own actions, then you will both be better off for it."

Kimberly took a few deep and shaky breaths. "Okay," she said in a small voice. "Thanks Trini."

"You're welcome Pinky. Now I'm gonna get off the phone and you sit there until you can order without crying. Call me if you need me for anything else okay?"

"Okay. Tell Jason I said hi and I love you both."

"Love you too honey, bye."

"Bye," she hung up the phone and started the car, leaning back with a deep breath and then backing out of her spot and pulling onto the main road. It was then that she realized that 'shouts of obnoxious teenagers' had in fact been 'shouts of panicked citizens.'

She jumped out of the car and stared in surprise and dismay at the evil ranger staring her in the face. She blinked. He brandished a sword at her and she tilted her head curiously. "Won't you run?" His voice was oddly modulated.

She smiled. "I don't run," she replied. She fell into a defensive stance. "Though I'd be happy to let you stand down and be taken into custody, it would totally win over the others at the station if I arrested an evil ranger."

"Your pathetic jokes do not amuse. There are strange energy readings in your vicinity – my master will find out why."

"Please like I haven't heard _that_ before," she rolled her eyes. "Look, I've had a crappy day. If you agree to disagree, go fight the Power Rangers, whatever, I'm willing to let it go. Otherwise I'm gonna have to kick your ass and it's gonna be all sorts of dramatic up in here."

"Foolish girl!" She was not expecting him to actually use his weapons on her, so the blast knocked her off her feet. She landed beside her truck and rolled, attempting to absorb the impact. She was about to snap off a witty retort when she saw the White Ranger knocked from his feet as well.

"Attacking girls?" The Red Ranger posed dramatically. "Not very gentlemanlike of you!"

"Well you can't get everything in life," he replied. Two more Rangers arrived on the scene – all in primary colors, Kimberly noted with a smirk – and his attention was further focused away.

For all her bravado, she knew she was no match for a _morphed_ evil Ranger. They'd been hard pressed to fight Tommy as a group, with powers, when she was much younger than she was now. The best course of action would be to get away as soon as possible and allow the younger generation to fight their own battles.

She hid behind her truck and cautiously opened the door, watching carefully to see if she garnered the attention of the fighters on the other side. She was in the process of sliding into the driver's seat when two additional Rangers arrived on the scene and she had to try and get a look. A second White Ranger – it must be some sort of evil double thing, she decided. It had happened a couple times after Tommy became a good guy, and the newer villains had always seemed aware of the tricks that had worked especially well for their predecessors.

They exchanged a few words, she didn't quite catch it but figured from the body language it was the normal witty repartee. Then came a voice from one of the Ranger – it shouted a warning to 'Trent' and she went absolutely rigid. She'd heard that particular distorted voice a thousand times before, always guiding them in the same way it was guiding this young team.

"Oh_hell no_," she hissed, staring at the Black Ranger. "He is too old for this shit!" She watched the battle avidly, they were overwhelming the evil White Ranger, but he was getting his fair share of good shots on them. They were getting tired and he was wounded but didn't show any signs of actually slowing down. Finally he seemed to give up, and vanished into a swirling green portal. Kimberly frowned, disappointed. She'd expected him to be defeated...but she guessed he was going the way of Goldar. Forever taunting, never actually seeing a battle through to completion.

She straightened up and stepped forward, preparing to either mock or berate her ex-boyfriend for his stupidity, and was rather surprised when she found her arms held in the tight grips of several creatures that looked like a computer geek's version of putties. She tried to free herself but the muttering creatures were stronger than they looked, and for all her law enforcement training she wasn't exactly used to hand-to-hand combat with an alien creation anymore.

She pursed her lips tightly, she _really_ didn't want to have to do this, but it wasn't looking like she had much choice. The Rangers hadn't noticed her captivity and were turning to leave – well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right? She opened her mouth and let out a high pitched and familiar scream. "TOMMY!"

The Black Ranger whipped around and jolted. "Kimberly!" He pulled out a long stave and pointed it toward the creatures on her left. "Wind Strike!"

Once they were hit – and utterly obliterated – by his attack, she was able to swing around and free herself from the others. She automatically fell into a pattern with the Black Ranger, using him both as a jumping off point for her acrobatic offenses as well as a guard, knowing instinctively that he had her back.

Once the others got over their surprise and joined in, there were really no more of the monsters to fight, and then they were all left staring at one another. The younger group stood in their uniforms and shifted awkwardly.

Kimberly rounded on the Black Ranger. "How much of an idiot are you?" She hissed. "You really think you can still handle this? You are a grown-up Thomas James Oliver, stop acting like you're still sixteen!"

He powered down and glared at her. "Speaking of immature reactions, did I hear someone screaming my name for help? Cause that definitely brought back memories of _every fight ever._"

"I didn't always scream for your help!"

"Please, I think you started shrieking if you broke a nail."

The Red Ranger coughed delicately. "Um, Dr. O?"

Kimberly put her hands on her hips and glared at her ex-boyfriend. "Thank you I was plenty self-sufficient. You just had such low self-esteem you needed to save me to feel good about yourself and I obliged."

"Hey, um guys?" The Yellow Ranger attempted to intervene.

"Oh that's rich!" Tommy rolled his eyes. "So you didn't need my help, you just faked all those times you got kidnapped. I'll be sure to tell Maligore that he was wrong and he didn't actually eat you."

"Dr. O!" Yellow tried again.

"Okay, that was a serious occasion. You can't blame me – Jason totally got eaten by the lava dude too. Might I remind you that Jase and I were kicking your ass and would have won if we hadn't been turned all not-evil again."

"They're not gonna listen to us," White said sadly to the others. Blue turned to them and whispered a quick plan.

"Right so it was just that time that was real, it's just the other four hundred and thirty seven that were faked."

"Okay, okay," Red agreed. Yellow and White nodded.

"I got kidnapped all the time you douche bag, but I _could_ have freed myself if I had to – I just gave you the pleasure of doing it yourself."

Blue held up three fingers.

"Ahhh I get it. So it wasn't that you were helpless, you were just _lazy_,"

Two fingers.

"No! And god Tommy why do you think they targeted me?" One finger. "Obviously because they knew you would flip out and try to save me."

"DR. O!" They all shouted in chorus. He started and looked at them guiltily.

"Oh, you guys are still here?" He asked, scratching his head lightly, looking rather sheepish. "You've uh, met Kim."

They exchanged glances – despite the heavy helmets blocking actual expressions – and nodded slowly. "Yeah..." Yellow said slowly.

Kimberly tilted her head at them. "Oh," she said shortly. "Ohhhhh." She reached over and shoved Tommy's shoulder. "It's not enough for you to be stupid and risking your own life you go and recruit a bunch of kids? If you're _going _to be this dumb about it why not ask Jason and Trini and...I don't know which Blue you would pick because Billy's on Aquitar, but I guess you could call Rocky or that weird kid who was doing it when I was eaten by the lava monster _anyway _there are _options_ Tommy!"

"Well it isn't like I called them into my office and said 'Hey wanna be Power Rangers!'" Tommy glowered at her.

He opened his mouth to defend himself further when the Blue Ranger said quite loudly, "yes! Thank you unaffiliated citizens! The Rangers are glad you are safe! Let's go White, Red and Yellow Rangers and leave these civilians to their lives!"

Kimberly and Tommy both stopped and looked at him, Kimberly's head tilted curiously. His face – or faceplate – however was pointed away from them. They followed his gaze to a rather stunned looking young blond and a confused young man standing just behind her.

Kimberly immediately turned on her most professional smile. "I can't thank you enough Rangers, the police force is honored to work alongside you and remember we are here to help if you need us, that's a direct message from the Chief of Police." She took hold of Tommy's arm and began to lead him away. "Now if you'll come with me you can tell me exactly what you saw..."

"Of course, well there was a...monster...and..." he allowed his voice to trail off as they wandered away. When she glanced back the Rangers had vanished and the two teenagers simply looked befuddled.

She waved at her car and went around to the driver's door. He admired her vehicle for a moment before climbing in the passenger side.

Once they were both safely inside she let out a deep breath. "Your version of Bulk and Skull?" She asked quietly.

"Cassidy and Devon," he confirmed. "She wants to be a reporter, he wants to be her boyfriend. It's a bad combination, when she's decided that the best way for her to get famous is to discover who we are."

She pursed her lips and turned on the car, frowning intently. "I can't believe you're doing this. Does everyone else know?"

"I told Jason, I figured that would mean that everyone he talks to regularly would know. Guess not."

"They don't tell me about you," she confessed as she pulled forward. "You are one of those topics We Don't Bring Up. I figure the same is true for you knowing about my life."

"Well I knew you were in the police force, but I didn't know you were the chief," he admitted. "And I knew you were married. That's about it."

She nodded, staring straight ahead. "Well I appreciate you saving me," she tightened her grip on the wheel. "Where do you want me to take you?"

"I'm sorry I was so rude," he said quietly, ignoring her comments. "I was angry. I'm still angry but...I'm willing to try and work through it."

She pulled over suddenly, stopping the car at the entrance to a park. She looked teary again as she turned to face him, and she was somewhat relieved to see an expression of guilt cross his face. "I'm really sorry Tommy," she whispered. "You can't imagine how sorry I am."

He nodded. "I know, I realize it. I know you're not a bad person. We all...make mistakes." He looked even guiltier suddenly.

She gave a watery laugh. "I think there's a difference between the heartless way I acted and you trying to beat me up while under an evil spell."

"True but...well..." he looked sad. "I'm trying, really, I just...see that letter in my head when I look at you. I want to forget it, and forgive you but...it's gonna take some time."

Kimberly nodded slowly. "Wanna start with coffee at a place where I'm not getting glared at?"

"Well I pretty much hang out at Hayley's. Where else do you have in mind?"

"I have a coffee maker and a table," she offered, looking serious. "And I think some of what we need to talk about would be best without any kind of audience."

"You're right..." he pulled a face. "My car is back there though, if you take me back I'll just follow you."

"Don't wanna be trapped?" Kimberly glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Okay," she pulled a sharp u-turn – earning several honks and taking a couple days off Tommy's life – as she headed back to Hayley's. "I live at seventeen thirty-one Laurel Road, so if you lose me just use your phone to go online and get directions. I'm still going by landmarks so I can't really help you if you get lost."

"Kim I've lived here over a year and been fighting as a Ranger for half that time. I've gotten pretty good with directions."

"Okay, okay," she pulled into Hayley's parking lot and smiled tightly as he climbed out. "Sure you'll be okay to follow?"

"Of course. Catch you on the flipside."

Her smile became genuine and she fairly beamed at him. He caught his breath and shook his head, wandering in the direction of his jeep while Kimberly – and her car – idled behind him.

Kimberly crinkled her nose in the confines of her car. She decided then that she'd had entirely too much drama for one day...and the fact that it wasn't even over was less than comforting. She wondered if Tommy would mind if she stopped for some chocolate.


	12. Chapter 12

In honor of Single's Awareness Day (which I know has passed but was when most of this was written) I bring you an update. Oh, and in case anyone didn't actually know this, Kimberly's official birthday is Feb 14th, aka Valentine's Day.

* * *

_2001_

Kimberly grinned into the mirror, posing dramatically and admiring her reflection. A flowing halter dress in a deep crimson showed off every curve she had...and a few she hadn't known she had. Her hair was twisted up, and delicate crystal earrings complimented her bare neck. She twirled and watched the skirt swirl out before falling once again to hug her legs.

She threw a kiss at her reflection and leaned down to adjust the straps on her black satin sandals. There was something intoxicating about being dressed up and ready to go out – out on a date with her husband...her gay husband, but whom she had accepted she was in love with regardless. It was easier now, to be whatever it was that they were, but she still indulged, once in a while, in her fantasies. She giggled, checking her makeup one last time in her long oval mirror before grabbing a miraculously small bag and entering the living room in the most dramatic fashion she could manage.

Michael stared at her. He held a single white rose in his hand and blinked repeatedly. "Good _lord_ Kimberly," he gasped. "I hope we don't run across any poor old guys with heart problems, you're looking positively _fatal_."

Her tongue appeared between her teeth as she grinned wickedly. "Exactly what I was going for my darling," she purred. "Now let's go, I don't wanna miss our reservations!"

He bowed ever so slightly and held out his arm for his lady. She took it gracefully and they headed out for a night on the town.

* * *

There were a few Rangers visiting, including the newlywed Trini and Jason – whom Kimberly informed in slurred speech were not even remotely forgiven for sneaking off to the courthouse without her. Aisha managed to drag Rocky with her, and they were happy to be reunited with Adam, who was in town rather coincidentally and apologized very weakly for Tanya's absence – it was not exactly a secret that her loyalty to Kat and Tommy meant that she held a deep resentment of the original Pink Ranger. She also had the benefit of running into an adorably awkward Ashley and Andros, who still seemed to think that there were people in the Ranger connection who were not aware that they'd been secretly married since visiting Karone and the Mirinoian Rangers. Andros had still seemed rather baffled by the importance of Valentine's Day – which the rest of the world was out celebrating – but seemed to accept that the tradition made Ashley happy and was naturally all that mattered. 

Kimberly had received cards and gifts from most of her old teams – Zack was sadly unable to attend, and by some mystical ways she would never understand Billy had arranged birthday card delivery...she had an odd feeling that he'd set it up before leaving for Aquitar, because that was simply the sort of person he was. Katherine left tickets to her upcoming ballet tour with the maitre d', and even the remaining Astro rangers had sent small presents – most notably, a giant pink stuffed crane that was waiting at the table, courtesy of Cassie.

She announced to their server that she wanted the most decadently calorie-ridden drink that they could make, because it was her birthday and she deserved it. He acquiesced with a broad smile and a wink, though he retreated rather quickly at the dark glares from Michael and Jason.

The rest of the night was full of dancing and trips to the classier clubs around their condo. There were a few close calls, wherein Jason felt the intense need to defend the honor of any of the girls present – Ashley seemed to appear and disappear at random, as their paths crossed through the night – and more than once Michael ended up arguing into his cellphone before being pulled back into the festivities with his wife.

* * *

She drank too much, but she justified it to herself fairly easily - she needed to have a party and as much fun as she could have. Michael kept up with her, drink for drink and by the end of the evening they were happily exhausted as they stumbled, laughing, into their apartment, their guests having returned to their own apartments or hotel rooms. 

"Shh!" She whispered loudly, tripping as she tried to remove her strappy heels. "You'll wake the neighbors!"

"You're the one shouting!" Michael's voice echoed her own and they both began laughing. He tried to pull her back up but only succeeded in getting her halfway – before she stumbled badly and landed on the hall table. The phone fell violently and they both stopped to watch in fascination as the formerly blinking red light went solid.

"One new message," an electronic voice announced.

"Ooh birthday wishes!" Kimberly giggled. Michael finally succeeded in pulling her back to her feet and she managed with equal success to removed both her shoes and stand semi-firmly on the hardwood floors of the foyer.

An angry voice began to filter from the answering machine. "Mike, it's Ben." Kimberly stopped and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He'd gone quite still. She moved to turn it off, but he stopped her with his hand on her arm. "You know, I can deal with your completely fucked up marriage but I am sick and tired of playing second fiddle to her delusions! You want to blow me off on Valentine's Day because the little wifey won't admit that you're gay, fine, it's your life, but I'm not putting up with this anymore!" the machine clicked off.

Kimberly's lower lip trembled as she looked up at Michael. "I didn't realize he was so upset," she whispered.

"He said he hates being alone on Valentine's," Michael looked so sad she felt her heart break yet again. "It makes him feel like when he was the only kid who didn't get a card, in middle school."

"Michael..."

"If he can't see how important you are, he doesn't belong in my life!" He said suddenly, violently. "You're everything to me Kimmiebean, no asshole is going to make me ditch you on your birthday, _ever_."

Kimberly looked up at him, her dark eyes reflecting for once all the pain she felt. He cupped her cheek gently, leaning down to press his lips to hers gently and then with more force. She kissed him back, passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him to lift her into his arms and they fell toward the bedrooms.

* * *

When she woke, she was utterly puzzled to realize she was in the guest room. She was used to waking up alone, but she quickly realized that it was only the _bed_ that was empty. Her eyes met the pained stare of her husband and she sat up, pulling the sheets to her chest. "Hey," she whispered, her voice still hoarse from the night before. 

"We need a divorce," Michael sounded as pained as he looked. Her face fell and her eyes filled with tears. Her continued quickly. "Kimmiebean you know as well as I do that we're holding each other back and if we stay like this we'll hate each other in ten years."

"I know," she brushed away the sudden wetness on her cheeks. "I do, I know that."

He stood and moved over to the bed, climbing in to sit beside her. "I love you Kim, you're the Grace to my Will but...I don't want us to ruin our entire future just because we're too scared to be alone right now."

"But..." her voice broke a little. "What if I can never find this again?"

"_This_ isn't real," he gestured around the room. "And if I keep letting you think it is, I'm just being worse to you, in the long run."

Kimberly nodded miserably. "I know...but...do we have to do it right now? Can't we just sort of...drift apart and let it happen? I know I'm a coward but I don't want to have to..." she trailed off, knowing that the 'be alone' was understood.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Not like that Kimmie, I'm never going to be totally gone from your life. But we need some time apart. I think...I need to make things better with Ben. I called him when I woke up and...I'm gonna go stay with him a couple weeks. See how that goes."

"Michael," her lower lip trembled and she buried her face against his bare chest. "Just promise you'll never be completely gone, okay? I couldn't live without you."

"That's the problem Kimmiebean," he kissed the top of her head. "You have to learn to."

She took in a shuddering breath and pulled herself loose as she climbed off the bed and walked to the door. She glanced over her shoulder at him as she pulled the sheet around herself like a toga. "I guess I should start now then," her voice cracked again and she ran down the hall to her own bedroom, shutting the door to her pink sanctuary with harsh finality.

Michael let his head drop in his hands, and tried desperately to think of a way out of this life that wouldn't hurt the people he loved most.


	13. Chapter 13

_2004_

Kimberly tried to slow her breathing to a normal rate. She could see Tommy's jeep in her rear view mirror as she drove home, but that was only causing more hyperventilating. She was tempted to call Trini again, the calming influence would be helpful...but she could see Tommy on_his_ cell phone and was almost positive that he was talking to Jason. Probably yelling at Jason actually, which made her feel slightly better but still not terribly willing to call their house. She didn't exactly want to hear the fall out from her talk with the Black Ranger.

It was only a short drive to her house, which she couldn't quite decide whether or not she ought to be pleased about. It seemed like only moments between dropping him off and getting settled into her living room with mugs of coffee. He sat by the green and red cushion and she fought a smile, curling up in the corner opposite him.

Tommy was struck by how childlike she still looked, and how much like her younger self she seemed. He was conscious of the vast changes in his own appearance...but she still looked much like she had at sixteen. The hair was slightly longer, darker and curlier...but her face held the same expressions he would have expected ten years ago.

She sighed and looked up at him through her bangs. "So. We were gonna talk."

"Yeah," he agreed. "And no shouting," he added with a rather self-deprecating grin.

"Definitely no shouting," Kimberly nodded. "You're gonna have to take control here Tommy, I don't know what you want me to tell you."

"Why?" It was a simple question, but the answer was...

"I fell in love," she looked down into her mug sadly. "I felt it happening and I couldn't bare the thought of cheating on you like that, so I ended it. It wasn't exactly that I felt more strongly for Michael, it was that...he and I were going to happen no matter what, and I didn't want it to be an affair."

Tommy did his best to control his reaction to this. "Then why the letter? Why that way?"

She chewed her bottom lip, trying not to envision the expression he would have worn as he read her horrible and cruel words. She'd seen it enough in dreams to know...and the descriptions she'd been given by her dearest friends had confirmed her imagination. "So you wouldn't call me," she confessed. "I knew you'd be so hurt and angry you wouldn't call and tell me, and I was terrified of hearing your voice."

There was a long pause as he visibly fought his anger. "And your perfect guy, what happened with him?"

"I married him," she glanced at the pink diamond on her right hand. "But he left." She sighed. "So you see Tommy, you win after all, I'm alone and unhappy and you have a wonderful life in a shiny new shade of spandex."

"Kim, my life is far from wonderful and I don't want to see you unhappy."

She glanced at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Okay maybe a part of me is enjoying it but it's a very small part," he smiled ever so slightly. "Even if I had hated you, which I didn't, I'd never have wanted you to suffer."

She smiled sadly. "You know, I wanted you to be happy. More than anything."

"I know," he picked up the striped pillow and fiddled with the fringe. "If only that hadn't been so contingent on having you."

Kimberly tilted her head at him. "Was it? You started dating Kat awfully quick."

He went rigid. "There already? Sure I did, she was sweet and she actually cared about me. Kat was wonderful, perfect even, she was exactly what I needed at the time and even after we broke up - _mutually _- we stayed friends."

She looked wounded and retreated into herself. She felt the sting of his words, whether he'd intended them to be cruel or not. "I'm sorry I was never perfect," she whispered. "I've spent the last eight years living every day with the knowledge that I'm not good enough, you don't need to point it out. I know I never will be," she was getting louder. "I wasn't good enough for Michael and I sure as hell never deserved you but I'm sick and tired of having it pointed out! I know I only got my position because my oh-so-powerful mother-in-law wanted me out of her son's condo and Cassie put in a word for me - the irony right? I'm worth something because I know a Power Ranger, if only the whole world knew I was one! - but I _can _do it and I _will_ do it. I'm better than people give me credit for!"

He was startled. "Kim, I know you're worthwhile. I didn't mean to - okay, well, yeah I was trying to be mean but I would never say that Kat is better than you. Everyone knows that it's not true, you were the original and best Pink Ranger. Hell you sacrificed so much to be part of the team and everyone knew that we were nothing without you. The team was cold and sad for a long time after you left...because you motivated us."

She hugged a dark rose colored pillow to her chest and fought tears. "Any other questions?" She asked after a long pause.

"Do you still love him?"

She squeezed the cushion with all her might. "With all my heart," she whispered. "But it wasn't meant to be. We should have been born siblings, that's...that's how he thought of me, all along."

If Tommy had another question, it was interrupted by the buzz of Kimberly's cell phone. The name BEN flashed across brightly and she took in a deep breath.

"One second," she said quietly, to Tommy. She picked up the phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" He could hear only a muffled male voice on the other side. "I'm alright, I'm um, having coffee...with an old friend...Yes, a male friend...Ben, why are you calling me?..." she sighed irritably. "Why on Earth do you think Pam would listen to me?...She hates me as much as she hates you, not to mention she knows how much _I_ hate you...because of what you did you jackass!...Oh! You know I might have helped, but now I hope you _do _get evicted! May you rot in the streets." She let out a shuddering breath as she calmly laid the phone down. She looked at Tommy, her eyes pleading. "Can we not talk about it, ever?"

Tommy watched her expectantly. "Just...tell me who that was."

"Ben Collins," she replied, her voice thick. "He's..." she laughed bitterly. "He's the guy Michael was in love with."

Tommy's eyes went wide. "But -"

"Michael was gay," she sighed. "We got married anyway because we were so...important to each other. It was very Will and Grace," she laughed again. "But it couldn't last you know? He wanted to be with Ben and then...then he left."

"I'm sorry," he murmured quietly, watching her.

"I'm okay. I wish Ben wasn't a jackass, but we can't get everything. I shoulda known though, I mean he let me use pink as a wedding color that's a big flashing sign right there." She giggled a bit, though her eyes were wet. "We had the best times though, we played a lot. We acted like kids all the time and he knew me inside and out. From favorite milkshake flavor to my shoe size."

"Half mint chocolate chip half strawberry and six and a half," Tommy replied quietly. "Your favorite color, other than pink, is green. You got your first guitar from your brother when you were seven, your parents divorced when you were twelve and your brother moved with your dad. You hate peanuts but love cashews. You think daisies are too obvious. Your favorite day of the week is Thursday, because it has the promise of the weekend ahead."

Kimberly's expression seemed torn between crying outright and beaming that he cared enough to remember. "I miss you," she settled on something between. "Maybe that was the worst thing that I forgot."

He met her stare solidly. "I miss the Kimberly I knew before, but I don't know if you're the same person or not. The Tommy you remember has been gone for eight years."

"Well," she took a deep breath. "Can we maybe get to know the versions of each other that exist today?"

"We...can try," he conceded. "First question about New Kimberly," he said with a tiny smile. "Does she still wear pink everyday?"

"I," she said primly, "am wearing pink right now." He looked obviously at her solid brown outfit and she smirked wickedly. "However, it is not in places that New Tommy gets to see."

He blushed. "Okay, bad question. Why the police?"

"To be quite honest?" She smiled. "Bulk and Skull. I was kinda lost after I got injured and couldn't compete anymore, then I heard they were doing it, and I found myself wondering if that wasn't the role of the Rangers. Then I figured if I couldn't serve people by protecting them from psychotic magic aliens, I could at least try to keep human-on-human crime at a minimum."

"Wow. Well, while none of my major life events were inspired by those two, I can still sort of see where you're coming from. I'm guessing your next question will be why paleontology -"

"You're a paleontologist?" Kim interrupted, eyes widening. "Seriouly Tommy, dinosaurs? Didn't we get enough of that? I mean you drove one on a semi-regular basis. Not to mention that whole thing on Phaedos."

"Well, that sort of...caused it," he blushed again. "And I ended up getting involved with these experiments with dino DNA and human DNA and basically created the super villain we're fighting. Which is why I can't really complain much about having to be back in spandex."

"You _created_ him? What about the white dude that attacked me?"

"White Ranger. Our White Ranger, Trent, started off evil but got well...cured. Unfortunately the super villain, Mesogog, created a double. So now we're fighting his evil double, which is a whole lot of not fun."

Kimberly perked up. She had heard a lot about the Rangers even before she got here, so she was full of questions. She grinned suddenly and picked up a spiral notebook on the table. "Speaking of the rangers I have a couple questions - I'm not gonna write it down don't look panicked. My questions are in here."

He sighed heavily and began summarizing the past six months as quickly as possible.

* * *

Tommy was thoughtful as he drove home, hours later. They'd gotten so much out - he felt confident that Kimberly knew as much about the dangers of the town as he did. And he also understood so much more about her life since he'd last seen her...he couldn't decide if it made it better or worse to know what she'd lived with. 

His attempts at answering that question were the reason he had dialed a familiar number in his speed dial. The serene voice on the other end was exactly what he needed at that moment. "Kat?"

She sighed heavily. "Hi Tommy,"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Go back and make out with her."

"Katherine."

"Tommy, I've been dealing with your Kimberly drama for eight years. Honestly - you both deserve to be happy and you are further both the only ones capable of making each other happy. So go back, tell her you still love her and live happily ever after."

"It's not that easy," he stared at the red traffic light in front of him. "I mean, she's obviously still in love with her gay ex husband. What if he decides he wants his twisted little life back, she'd go running to him."

The was a long pause. "What...exactly," she said cautiously, "did Kim tell you about Michael?"

"That...he left her for a guy," he replied, confused. "And that he was the most wonderful person ever of course."

"Nothing about where he is now?" Katherine persisted.

"No, she just kept saying he left her."

Katherine sighed heavily. "She says that." There was another pause. "There's a bit more to it though."

"Kat just tell me," he jumped as he was honked at, realizing that the light had changed. He waved apologetically at the car behind him. "Why are you avoiding it?"

"Well, it's just...it's Kimberly's life, and she...doesn't like to talk about it," Katherine hesitated. "Tommy," she sighed. "Michael didn't _leave_ Kim. A year and half ago...Michael died."

* * *

This is officially the longest story I've ever written. Yay! And it still has at least four more chapters to come! I'm glad y'all have been enjoying it, thanks for all the comments! 


	14. Chapter 14

_2002_

Kimberly was stretched out flat on her bed, tightly clutching a white-furred bear. She stared at the ceiling, her eyes unfocused and slowly streaming tears. She hated feeling so weak, but somehow her solitude felt particularly lonesome today. She wanted someone to be there, someone to comfort her...but she was alone. She wasn't even sure what she was so upset about - this was hardly the first night her apartment had echoed emptily, a quickly scrawled note being her only clue as to the location of her sort-of-husband. She did not begrudge him or even Ben their happiness...but she wished it hadn't come at the expense of her own.

No, that wasn't fair. She hadn't been happy in a long time...not truly. Oh, there had been bursts of joy and carefree days, but her life had been tinged with guilt and regret for years. She wished...well, it didn't matter anymore, what she wished. She was being punished, that much she was sure of. She had been selfish by forcing Michael to marry her, and holding him in a life he didn't want. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her. He was trapped, because he couldn't bring himself to leave when she cried - and she couldn't make herself stay dry-eyed when he suggested it.

She let out a deep breath and used the back of the bear to brush at her eyes. Its fur had caught more than its fair share of tears, over their time together. She jumped when her phone began buzzing on the nightstand and bit back another sigh as she answered. "This is Kim," she hated that her voice sounded so...depressing.

"Hey!" The voice on the other end was overly cheerful, but it made her smile. "How is my favorite original Pink Ranger doing today?"

"Rocky, you know there can only be _one_ 'original' anything," Kimberly replied. "Right?"

"Then it's obvious why you're my favorite isn't it?"

She giggled. "Rocko..."

"I got you to laugh, so I think I win this conversation," he sounded smug and she grinned. "But really Kim, how are you?"

"Honest? Sorta drained. Michael is at Ben's and I'm bored and lonely," she admitted. "But White Tiger is keeping me company."

"You are the worst toy-naming girl I have ever met," Rocky said seriously. "You've given the poor bear a complex, I hope you know."

"Rocky," her voice lowered as if talking to a small child. "It's a stuffed animal. It doesn't have emotional issues unless we project them. Just because your spirit animal was a monkey-"

"IT WAS AN APE!" He sounded outraged. "_How_ many times do we have to have this conversation?"

She laughed again. "At least once more, as always. Anyway, what are you up to?"

"Lookin' for a pink hottie to keep me company while I'm in San Fran," he said mischievously. "You up for it?"

"Hells yes!" She sat up and looked at her closet. "When are you getting here? Why are you even here and what should I wear?"

"I'll be there in an hour, for a competition and something sassy. We're doing the nice dinner thing, my treat 'cause I just won!"

"Rocky! How did you not tell me?" She was already thumbing through her closet. "Little black dress-y?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you and didn't have time before the competition to hang out. Yeah, that would work."

"Okay, I have to go though if I only have an hour!" He barely got out a goodbye before she had tossed her phone aside and began sorting through the many 'little black dresses' that she owned.

* * *

The evening was all in all a success. They drank - Rocky far more than she - danced and reminisced - in muted tones for the more interesting stories, of course. At the end of the night Rocky followed Kimberly to her apartment because, as she insisted, they had a guest room and she was not going to have Aisha kill her when Rocky got lost trying to find his way back to his hotel.

She slapped the blinking light on the answering machine in annoyance and scowled when she heard Ben's voice - in a much more pleading tone than her last dramatic encounter with the man. "Hey baby...sorry about earlier, just got a little stressed with my stuff going on. I really don't expect you to just let me move in to your place while the wife is still there," Kim huffed and folded her arms at that, "so just forget about it. Call me back, love you, bye."

She narrowed her eyes and was very tempted to kick it. "I hate that guy," she seethed. "He thinks that just because I'm a girl that I can't understand the feelings he has for Michael - hello, who married him? Ass." She saved it anyway with a pout, knowing her husband would want to hear it later. She tilted her head at Rocky apologetically. "Sorry, it looks like the boy has come home. I'm gonna check and see how big of a fight it was, see if he needs me."

"S'ok, I can wait and if I gotta leave we'll call a cab," Rocky shrugged. "Notta bid geal."

She giggled and patted his arm. "Just sit on the couch Rocko."

He followed her orders and she rapped softly on Michael's door. "Hey lover, you here?" She didn't hear anything. She shrugged and turned back to Rocky, gesturing down the hall. "He must be asleep," she lowered her voice. "Just come on, I'll grab a pair of his shorts for you to sleep in."

Once Rocky had managed to move himself down to the guest room she crept into Michael's room. He was curled up on the bed, and she smiled. She'd always thought he looked adorable in his sleep - like a little kid that plays games all day and just passes out from sheer exhaustion. He was so energetic during the day it was just strange to see him so relaxed when he slept. She retrieved an undershirt and pair of pajama shorts from the dresser and gave one last smile at her sleeping husband before hurrying out.

* * *

She woke to the smell of food frying in the kitchen. She grinned. "This is why I got married!" She said loudly as she walked into the living room - then paused. She tilted her head and giggled. Rocky had donned Michael's chef's hat and was cheerfully making breakfast.

"I know I'm amazing Kim but I think Aisha might fight you for me," Rocky held out a plate of eggs and bacon in a smiley face.

"Of course she would, but I think there is something to be said for us originals," Kim accepted the breakfast and hopped on a stool. "Mm," she moaned after a bite. "Okay, I might have to fight 'Sha. Michael's a great cook and all but I might need a newer model."

Rocky held up another place. "I even made one for your boy - but I think it might be awkward if I served him breakfast in bed."

She laughed and nodded, taking another quick bite before accepting the plate from Rocky and setting it beside her own. "I'll go wake him up." She skipped back down the hall and threw open Michael's door before pouncing on the bed. "Wake up sleepy head!" She shouted.

In the kitchen a full plate of pancakes fell to the floor when Rocky turned and raced down the hall - Kimberly's shrill screams echoing through the apartment.

* * *

Voices merged together in a low murmur, all sounds softened by the black draped cloths over the funeral home.

"He was so full of life," his sister whispered brokenly. Her boyfriend rubbed her back gently.

"What do you think she'll do now?" A soft voice asked, staring across the room.

"This is going to be hard to get over," another voice conceded. "They don't even know if it was -"

"It was an accident," a third voice hissed. "Don't even suggest that - he took those pills every night."

"We all know what it was hon," the first voice said firmly. "The bottle of pills was empty and he drank his whole bottle of brandy - you know he was saving that."

"The hardest part is," a fourth voice joined in. "He didn't leave a note. They'll never know why."

Across the room, Kimberly Hart was wrapped in the tightest of group hugs, a group of people who never wore the same color were all in black. It would be three weeks before she was seen out of the embrace of one or all of them. And a broken-hearted blond man sobbed beside the closed casket.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Ugh, so this is what I get for posting on very little sleep. I accidentally hit 'replace' instead of 'ignore' on a couple words my spellcheck wasn't accepting (particularly 'Trini') but I think I got rid of the errors here. Let me know if there are any left and I'll fix them ASAP. Sorry y'all --

* * *

_2004_

The next few weeks they held themselves in a vague sort of truce – they spoke a few times, met for coffee at places which were not owned by Hayley Ziktor and discussed the important issues of their lives...highly edited important issues, but they both felt that their details were too dramatic to share at their current stage. They were distant but not cold...every topic and move between them was cautious and hesitant, as if any sudden moves from either one of them would startle the other into running away forever...and they were both realizing how much they wanted that to not happen.

Tommy was terrified to broach the topic of Kimberly's late husband, for fear that he would reveal his prying and she would be – deservedly – angry..or worse that he would see the pain he knew she had to have felt reflected on her face. Which in turn suited Kimberly quite well, because the last thing she wanted was for him to turn resentful and cruel again.

They both seemed content to pretend the pain of the past decade hadn't happened, and discuss the non-romantic aspects of their adventures. Kimberly told him about placing at the Pan Globals, and the car accident that had pulled her from competitions for the rest of her life. He told her about college, and the destruction of Mercer's research island. They reminisced about the old days, and shared stories including their high school cast – both had kept in close, if separate, contact with all the rangers.

Tommy had been rather ashamed when she mentioned why none of her stories ever included Tanya or Justin; he admitted that their views were likely colored by some of his more resentful days shortly after the breakup.

"I can't exactly blame them," she sighed, leaning back in a new, comfy cream leather arm chair in her living room. "I mean, you were Team leader Tommy and they knew me only as the Heartbreak Ho, not as Caring Kimberly like the others."

"Great alliterations," he replied wryly, sitting on the couch across from her. "I still take responsibility – I should talk to Tanya about it."

"Tommy," she smiled sadly. "As much as I want the ex-Rangers to be a big happy family, I'm pretty sure those two will never accept me. But...I have three of my own Yellows and the only Blue I could ever want – since of course J and Rocky totally don't count as Blues, they're Red for life."

"Agreed," Tommy nodded. "I never really was a Red and I'm _definitely _not a Black. I think White was the one I felt most attached to, it meant the most to me."

Kimberly nodded fiercely. "I could never be anything but Pink, it's who I am, inside and out. But then...I don't know how things were decided – I like to think Zordon customized them for us. Because it was too much of a coincidence...we were already color coded like that. We had signature colors long before we had powers that reflected them."

"Or maybe destiny reached back in time," he replied thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be our first encounter with time travel. Maybe the Power touched us in the past. I know I wore a good bit of green even before...well, before. Even though it's not the Power I feel closest to...it was the most defining for me."

Thoughtfully tilting her head, Kimberly pursed her mouth and replied. "I think I understand – the others were simple. Even if being the leader was hard and a lot of pressure, your role was defined. You led the Rangers into battle and we won...but Green, well..." she shook her head. "Anyway, my point was – about Tanya and Justin that is – that even if they will never be my friends, I'm not in any way lacking. I have way more love and support than I deserve, and I love them all to death."

"There's no such thing as 'more than you deserve' Kim," Tommy said seriously. "A couple bad decisions aside, you're the greatest person I've ever known. I always admired you more than anyone else on the team."

She blushed and ducked her head, tearing up a bit. "That's _totally_ undeserved," she murmured. "I was never anything special...you said it yourself, I got kidnapped every time."

"Yeah...but how many times did you get kidnapped because you stayed behind to protect some civilian? Or use yourself as bait to let the rest of us win our battles? You're smarter and kinder than you give yourself credit for."

She blushed again and shook her head. "I'm gonna go get some cookies," she mumbled, standing up and setting her coffee on the table between them. Tommy stood as well and grabbed her hand gently; she was shaking slightly and he felt her pulse speed up as he rested a callused thumb over the inside of her wrist.

"Kim," he said quietly. "Look, I know I have a lot of issues to get over – but don't sell yourself short. You're a good person, don't let other people's stupidity, not even mine, blind you to that."

She took a deep breath and nodded. Her fingers curled around his and she nodded again, more firmly. "Thank you Tommy," she whispered softly. "It," she didn't meet his eyes, "it means a lot to me that you of all people can say that. Sometimes I think I forget that I'm a confident modern woman," a twisted smile crossed her face. "One of these days you'll see me in good policewoman form and you won't feel the need to protect me so much."

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I've been protecting you since the day I met you," he said, his fingers gently brushing against her cheek. She leaned into the caress, her eyes drifting half-closed. "I don't think I'll ever be able to stop."

"I don't need a savior," she tilted her head up, meeting his searching eyes. "Maybe I can't protect myself from evil aliens anymore...but I can save myself from life. There are no bullies at my locker that I can't handle." Her eyes were very serious and he felt whatever spell he'd momentarily cast break. "I don't need a White Knight Tommy, I need something solid and real. As much as I would love to be your damsel in distress again, I can't force myself back into that role."

He pulled away as if burned. "I'm sorry, I should go," he ran a hand through his hair roughly. "I shouldn't have – I don't know."

"Tommy," she reached out slightly and he jerked away. "Would you just stop and listen you great ox?" He froze at her tone. "My point," she continued more softly, "is that we need to find grownup roles in each others lives. Playing princess was great when I was sixteen, but I'm past that. _We _are past that." She paused and this time he met her eyes. "You know?"

He nodded slowly, but made no move toward her. "I think it's time for me to go," he said again after a moment. "I have some stuff to...think about. I'll call you later, Kay?"

"Tommy," she grabbed his jacket as he moved past her. He stopped and looked down at her, his eyes betraying his feelings. She wrapped her arms around him and held with all her might. It was the most contact they'd had in their weeks of awkward conversation and accidental brushes of skin against skin. She felt his arms go around her slowly and then hold her tightly against his chest. They stood like that for several long moments – each lost in their own thoughts and feelings, but charged by the embrace. As if by mutual decree they stepped away and Tommy mumbled something awkward as he headed out the door.

Kimberly watched him drive away with a pursed mouth, unsure suddenly of where to go next. She was profoundly glad that it was the weekend - she definitely needed the time to repair her mind and get ready for another week of awkwardness.

* * *

She'd always found that hours passed fastest with music, whether listening as she performed a complex routine or playing it herself, it was part of her blood as much as the Power was. There was a hastily scribbled jumble of notes before her as she plucked at the strings. 

"Purple skies, butterflies, and love, this is what I'm looking for; raindrops, dandelions, sacrifice, is this what you're looking for?" She closed her eyes, curling her legs beneath her on the couch.

"Do you see me? Do you love me?  
Little girl cries as she waits for the fairy tale.  
Knights in shining armor is her game.  
Mesmerized by infatuation I heard  
her say I hope some day.  
Don't be sad if tomorrow becomes yesterday  
and the candle still wishes for the dream.  
The man she knew when she was seven  
will steal her heart and find her way."

She supposed that by now she would have learned to pay more attention to her surroundings when she performed – but she hadn't. She opened her eyes and let out a shriek, first of surprise and then joy as she launched herself into a young man's arms.

"What are you DOING here?" she screamed exuberantly.

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Communications between my place of residence and our associates was sadly damaged by the annihilation of the Power Chamber. I received confidence some months – being of course a relative term – prior, but have only just been able to arrange the transportation required for my return."

"I have no idea what you just said but I love you desperately," Kimberly declared, arms still around the blond man's neck. She pulled back and pouted at him. "I missed you Billyboy."

"The sentiments are indubitably requited Kimberly." He smiled. "I admit I am being overly verbose, my time on Aquitar has affected me. I did not know about your loss, and I came as soon as I was able. I missed you too."

She hugged him tighter. "Kay then," her voice was strong, but he couldn't see her face. "Well they can't have you back for at least a week. I'm holding you captive. The rest of the Rangers can come visit if they want you."

"Well I spent time with Trini and Jason prior to my arrival in Reefside," he confessed. "It was Trini who facilitated my trip, you understand. However I would be pleased to see Zack and the later Rangers."

"Of course," Kimberly released him finally and stepped back to get a better look at him. "You're all fit and adorable Bill! I might give Cestria a run for her money."

Billy's face fell and she winced. "I'm afraid Cestria and I parted company some years ago," he informed her quietly. He quirked a smile. "She informed me that I thought with my emotions too much, and my mind too little."

"Was she drinking the funny seawater?" Kimberly demanded, arms akimbo. "You are the most right-brain guy I know, and the fact that you care about people is one of the things I love most about you."

He smiled a bit brighter. "Regardless, it has led to my following revelation, which I expect will please you. I have decided to return to Earth indefinitely. The ties I have built on Aquitar have been very important to me, but home is vastly superior to any facsimile that they could produce for me."

She threw her arms around him again, beaming. "I get a Billy again? This is fantastic!" He hugged her back, smiling broadly. She stepped away after a moment, her face still lit. "You're staying here right? How long, where are you moving?"

"Well I am unsure of my permanent plans, as I will have to secure a position. However I had hoped that in the meantime I might visit with you here." He looked around her living room hopefully. "I would be content with a sofa."

"Um Billy, I have like a kabillion rooms, and I'm alone here - you could take half the house and I wouldn't notice," she pouted at him. "I am desperate for the company."

"That actually brings us to the second reason for my visit," Billy said, suddenly nervous. "I have a present for you!"

Kimberly watched him cautiously. "Why do you look _scared_?" She demanded. "What did you do? I don't need an Aquitian war-crab for my front lawn!"

"Well, it's not quite an Aquitian war-crab - though they actually don't use crabs for wars, their predators are much closer kin to jellyfish or possibly squid. It's - well, just come," he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front porch. He put his hands on her shoulders and placed her at the top of the steps. "Stay here and...um...close your eyes!" He suggested the last with sudden relish. She pouted but acquiesced, folding her arms and listening as he moved around.

She heard him open and, after a moment, slam shut a car door. Which lead to thoughts of how he'd gotten here - a rental perhaps? But he didn't have any money...and Jason certainly wasn't letting either of his precious cars out of his sight. She wasn't aware of it, but she was make very odd faces as she puzzled over the idea, and Billy stood at the bottom of the steps watching her with an air of bemusement. He cleared his throat. "You can um...open your eyes," he said slowly, quirking an eyebrow at her.

She opened one eye and then the other...then squealed at a pitch that made Billy's 'present' whine unhappily. She reached out and the squirming golden pit bull in his arms squirmed happily, realizing it was the center of attention. She hugged the creature close to her chest. "Oh is it mine? It is now no matter what you say! Oh! I will call him squishy. And he will be mine. And he will be my squishy!"

Billy looked concerned for the poor creature that was being hugged half to death. "Do you plan to squish it?" He asked, a tad worriedly.

Kimberly giggled, but did loosen her embrace. "It's a line from a kid's movie Billy. I'm gonna have to get you all up on pop culture, being gone for seven years has obliterated all that knowledge I hammered in so carefully as kids." She hugged the dog again. "What will I call him?"

"It's um...a her. I'm not good at naming. Remember the names I gave my experiments."

Kimberly smiled and sat on the floor of the porch abruptly. "I think I will call her Lily. She looks like a Lily doesn't she?" She ruffled the short, soft fur lovingly. "And Miss Lily is gonna be the most spoiled doggy ever, I'm gonna get you a sparkly collar and the bestest doggy toys and - oh!" Her head shot up and Billy shuffled his feet nervously. "We have to go shopping! There's a pet mall not far out of town!" He began to back down the stairs slowly. Kimberly leaped to her feet and grabbed the edge of his blue plaid flannel shirt before he could escape. "Come on Billy, you have to carry!"

He went pale.

* * *

Kimberly pouted. She'd be happily on the phone sharing all her purchases with Katherine, when Billy had grabbed the phone and begun demanding that the dancer come rescue him. That had continued for almost an hour, but now he was just griping - like it had been _that hard_ of a day. 

She huffed a bit. If he hadn't wanted to shop then he certainly shouldn't have mentioned that after his Aquitian garb, he only had a few outfits that Trini had bought him at Wal-Mart...like she could be seen with someone dressed like that! He shouldn't complain so much. She sighed heavily and decided that after the ordeal she at least owed him a bit of relief - she turned the car sharply, knowing that it was definitely time for her to show her face again, no matter how much she disliked the idea. Billy would certainly enjoy an 'amazing smoothie', and she knew he would be happy to meet the Next Generation. She'd gotten the feeling from Tommy that Ethan was much like a younger, and less mature, Billy...brilliant, sweet and completely unaware of the world outside a computer. Not to mention that she'd been planning to hang out with Kira and talk about Girl Ranger Stuff, but just hadn't gotten around to it...yes this was a good time. She tried not to think about the multiple text messages and voice mails residing on her phone...she simply wasn't in the mood to return _his_ calls. Not after the way things had ended the night before.

She pulled into the small side lot and shoved at Billy's shoulder, gesturing for him to exit his side. He shot her a dirty look but acquiesced. She chewed her lip, wondering if the time in Victoria's Secret hadn't been a bit too much for her dear friend. She shrugged and then sighed as she looked up at the sign for Hayley's Cyberspace. She had no desire to deal with a confrontation today...but if it had to be done, she'd rather have one of her original teammates at her back to protect her from too much mean.

She gestured for him - and via cellphone, Katherine - to follow her, and stepped inside. She took a deep breath and glanced around furtively, spotting the redheaded owner smiling at a customer across the room and promptly hiding behind Billy. He gave a hasty farewell to the Australian on the other end of the phone and glanced over his shoulder at Kimberly. "Um...?"

"Just..." she moved back to his side but ducked her face into his arm and pulled him past Hayley toward a trio of teenagers in the back. "Don't speak," she whispered. "Just walk."

He still wore an expression of befuddlement as they stopped before the teens, but quickly understood her intent. The were color-coded and had an attitude of alertness, despite being slouched at computers. "Hello," he smiled at the dark-skinned boy in a blue polo and held out his hand. "I am Billy Cranston. I share your predilection  
for blue."

He exchanged looks with the other two and then glanced at Kimberly's suddenly beaming face and abruptly grabbed the older man's hand, shaking it vigorously. "Oh wow, this is - wow. I'm Ethan, this is Conner and Kira. We're - I - yeah! Oh wow."

Kimberly giggled. "I thought you guys might wanna come over later and pick our brains, since I get the feeling that 'Dr. O'," she created sarcastic quotation marks with her fingers, "is a bit too teacher-y to really talk to about it."

"Oh my god!" Kira hopped a little in her seat. "That would be awesome. I'll bring my guitar, Ethan brings his computer, the geeks can geek and we can rock."

Kimberly nodded enthusiastically then tilted her head at Connor. He was settled back in his seat looking a bit grumpy. She rolled her eyes and fished out her phone, pressing the top button of her speed dial. The others watched her curiously. "Hey. Whatcha doin'? Laaaame. You need to do me a favor. Or actually it might be a favor Billy, 'cause I think he's traumatized. I did not! Well, okay I did do _that_ but I can't let my friends be unfashionable! It's illegal. It is. Which of us is Chief of Police and thus more likely to know? Thank you. I am not! Okay, well, I need to borrow something. It's big, deep-voiced and likes to wear red and gold. Hint: It's not Santa. Aww but please? We're entertaining the little'uns and Pouty McPoutface doesn't have anyone to bond with. Well...but! I'll whine! Pleeeeeaaaaase? Yay! Well _of course_! Love ya sexy!" She snapped her flip phone shut and beamed at the younger generation. "And tonight Connor gets to hang out with Jason!" She turned to Billy and lowered her voice. "Trini's involved in some NASADA project and will have to work on it while she's here, but she's bringing the hubby to keep him out of trouble while she works."

"And she is under the impression that we will prevent exploits?" Billy smiled. "Has Trini suffered some sort of mental collapse in the since I saw her last? Perhaps an injury?"

"She just made me promise to take pictures, if she's too distracted to do it."

"Oh, naturally."

Kimberly was startled when someone pulled her away from the group. She was met with a rather fierce glare. She wilted.

"There's nothing I can do about you wedging yourself back into my best friend's life," Hayley whispered fiercely. "But I already know I'll have to deal with the aftermath - I don't want to watch the bomb fall. This is my cafe, I don't want you here."

"I was just looking for the kids," Kimberly hesitated. Billy placed a hand on her shoulder and she straightened. "Look Hayley, I appreciate your concern - but if this is where the people I need to talk to are, this is where I'll be. I'm not going to play tug-of-war with the kids or Tommy, but I'm not going to be shut out either." She let out a deep sigh. "I'm leaving anyway, I just wanted to invite the kids over. It doesn't even have anything to do with him. So leave me be." She nodded with a tense smile at the youngest Rangers and began to stalk toward the door. She jerked to a halt as it opened and a familiar head peeked in. Pink lips spread into a broad smile as the thin and lithe young woman entered the cafe fully, instantly wrapping her arms around her much shorter friend.

"Kimberly!" Katherine laughed musically. "I'm here under instructions to rescue Billy," her voice faltered. "Kim are you alright? You look white as a ghost." The Australian looked past to the seething Hayley and understood, probably better than Kimberly herself. They disentangled and she moved across the room to the proprietor. "Hayley, it's been too long," she smiled, holding out a delicate hand.

"Katherine," Hayley smiled broadly. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Well, when two of my dearest friends are here, I can hardly escape visiting. I've been in LA for weeks with my ballet company, it seemed a good time to take a weekend off." She noticed that Hayley's expression soured at the word 'friends'. "Hayley, have you met Billy before?" She let the redheaded woman over to the still confused genius. "He's one of the few people I've met who are smarter than you. Billy, this is Hayley, Tommy's best friend."

Billy's eyes lit with understanding and he accepted Hayley's proffered hand, shaking it gently. "I'm Billy Cranston, one of Tommy's high school friends."

"I know who you are," Hayley admitted. "I didn't make the connection until just now, but it's nice to meet you. I hope you can let Ethan in on all your knowledge." She smiled. "I hear you built a flying car once."

Ethan scrambled to his feet and grabbed Billy's arm excitedly. "No way - did it work? How did you do it?"

Billy launched into an enthusiastic and complicated description of the RADBUG's design and flight capabilities.

Kimberly still stood by the door, alone now. She slunk out and headed home, fighting against the tight feeling in her chest. She knew they would find their way to her place sooner or later and right now she just wanted a moment alone to do what she had to do. As she climbed into her car, she finally listened to her voicemail.

"Hey Kim, it's Tommy, I'm sorry I reacted like that earlier - I know what you meant. Call me back."

"Message deleted."

"Kim it's Tommy again, just call me okay?"

"Message deleted."

"Stop avoiding my calls, I know you have your phone on, don't be stubborn."

"Message deleted."

"Hey Beautiful, please call me."

Her resolve broke then. "Returning call." She let out a shuddering breath as the long rings turned into an automated message. Voice mail. The irony was not lost.

"Hey Tommy, it's Kim. I finished my childishness, I'm ready to talk to you again. Kat and Billy are in town and Jase and Trini're coming in tonight. We're gonna let the kids pick our brains...so if you don't want them knowing anything embarrassing, you'd better call me back and tell me what's verboten." She paused. "I miss you." She closed her phone with a snap.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I'm sorry it's taken so long, it's been a busy couple of weeks in school, and on top of that I went out of town for a week because of spring break. So here's a break from the norm - after all, people other than Kim have had stuff to think about this past decade.

* * *

_1997_

Billy Cranston glanced around the table fought the desire to sigh. Katherine and Tanya were quietly planning an outing with a few girls they were mentoring in the elementary school, and Tommy, Adam and Rocky were pouring over a martial arts magazine. An upcoming professional tournament had just released the list of competitors, and they were debating whom they believed the winner would be.

He allowed himself a frown as he pulled his scientific journal up in front of his eyes. It wasn't that he disliked the new team - on the contrary, he considered them all wonderful people. It was simply...different. He was feeling overly nostalgic, he admitted it, but there was something lacking in his friendships these days. He'd been bound to them before by shared duty, but even that had passed when he did no take on a Zeo power. He could have been the sage elder Ranger, but in truth they looked to Tommy for the old team perspective.

He found himself missing the old days, even before the Power, more and more. He felt so distant from this group, especially at moments like this...once upon a time, Trini would have been reading over his shoulder and discussing the latest scientific developments, and asking how he intended to utilize them in his inventions. Kimberly and Zack would have been coming up with some sort of song or dance/gymnastics routine, and Jason would have been pretending to understand the conversation between Billy and Trini - which Billy now understood the motivation for. He smiled a bit at the memories - he'd once held a vague sort of interest in Trini, but that had faded when he saw the sparks between the 'translator' and the 'protector'. He'd rarely felt any romantic spark in himself since; indeed the closest he'd come was...

The journal lowered slightly and Billy shot a furtive glance at the Pink Ranger. That had been a tad bit harder to give up on than his previous interest - he acknowledged with only the tiniest bit of bitterness that he should have been a Red Ranger instead of Blue, they seemed far more likely to 'get the girl' as it were. Still, she'd made her choice and it would never occur to him to attempt to come between the couple. Tommy needed the reinforcement much more than Billy did, in his humble opinion. Despite his lack of confidence in most social respects, he'd never felt the need to have a girl at his side for encouragement.

He jumped a moment later as a waiter tapped him on the shoulder. The young man looked kindly down at the group. "You got a phone call Billy."

He nodded, puzzled, and followed the server to the counter. He picked up the receiver and greeted the caller cautiously.

"Billy Cranston?" A deep male voice asked hurriedly.

"Yes, this is he."

"This is Michael Clark. Kim's boyfriend,"

"I am aware of who you are, is she alright?"

"Well, not exactly. There's been an accident, and you're one of the numbers she gave me to call in case of emergency..."

A few moments later the Rangers were startled to see Billy drop the phone and take off running out of the Youth Center.

* * *

When Billy returned to the Youth Center a week later he was immediately swarmed by his friends.

"Where have you been?" Katherine's clear blue eyes were filled with worry and no small amount of hurt. "We haven't seen you in days - we were worried!"

He shifted awkwardly from one leg to the other. "I'm not really certain if I have clearance to inform you," he mumbled.

"Um, what?" Tanya tilted her head curiously. "Billy you can tell us anything." The group began to move toward their customary table as her sentiment was echoed by the rest of the Rangers.

"Well...there was an accident and I had to make haste," he said hesitantly. "I was further hesitant to share the information, given the circumstances." He took a deep breath and didn't make eye contact with anyone. He sat down and let out a sigh. "I'm sure you noticed I recieved a phone call here before I left. It came from Miami," several eyes widened and looked were exchanged. Tommy went rigid and Katherine masked the hurt in her eyes.

"Kim?" The younger Pink Ranger queried softly.

Billy nodded. "Kimberly was in a car accident," he said quietly. "She was out with a friend - the other girl died. Kimberly's injuries were serious, but she is recovering. I should have told you before I left, but I admit my only thoughts were to get to Miami as quickly as I could. I knew it would take longer for the plane to arrive from Geneva, and I did not want her to be alone when she woke."

"Geneva? The guys came back?" Rocky's shock was obvious.

Adam punched him in the shoulder then turned his gaze back to Billy. "She's okay?" The former Blue Ranger nodded, albeit hesitantly. "Well I guess she can't be _okay_ if her friend...well. Who was it?"

"Celia Washburne." Adam winced and Rocky tensed. "Kimberly broke several bones and was concussed, but the worst, in her opinion, is the damage done to her right elbow. I'm not aware of the details, but the result has been a severe loss of cartilage."

Katherine gasped. "Will she still be able to go to the Pan Globals?"

"She was informed that while she will someday be able to perform basic gymnastic routines again, she will not be able to compete any longer."

"What's she gonna do?" Rocky glanced at Tommy cautiously. "Will she come home?"

"We asked her - but she plans to remain in Miami indefinitely. She has no family left here, and Aisha has also departed. I told her she would of course be welcome at my home, and the Scotts, Kwans and Taylors likewise extended invitations, but she said she would not be comfortable in such situations. Jason is staying with her temporarily, until she is better able to care for herself."

"Why didn't you call us?" Tommy asked after a small pause. "After you got there and knew what was going on, I mean."

"I knew you could not come, and so did not want to worry you unnecessarily," Billy replied cautiously. "You have obligations here, and we decided it was best that Kimberly have unconditional support that our...well, family, could offer her."

"You don't think we consider her family?"

Billy hesitated, hearing the pain under his friend's words, even if the man himself did not. "I don't think that's the point exactly Tommy. But Trini, Zack, Jason and I have a bond with her that no one else does. We've known each other since pre-school and...she needed that, and nothing else."

The leader of the Power Rangers stared at him for a long moment, and then turned and stalked out of the Youth Center.

"I think you did right," Katherine said quietly, her eyes shining just a bit too much. "He's just...upset. He'll apologize later."

He noticed that she didn't specify to whom.

* * *

Although his inability to accept the Gold Ranger powers hurt, he had to admit to himself that he was rather glad to see the responsibility passed on to Jason. And he was happier than he ever would have expected to have one of 'his' team back. It had been so lonely in the days since they left. Things weren't exactly the same of course...Jason had changed during his time away, and he spent a lot of his free time with a girl named 'Emily' - which left Billy feeling torn. It wasn't that he didn't want his old friend to be happy...but he was very tired of his friends dating and then _ceasing_ to date. That he had yet another development he couldn't discuss with all his friends just made it more difficult. He didn't like keeping things from Trini, because it meant he had to keep them from Kimberly as well - and then he was hiding things from half his 'family'.

It was like keeping Kimberly's life secret from Tommy...it just got complicated, and he was more than frustrated about it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Billy's gold-clad childhood friend was grinning at him across the table. "Billy man, you have this look on your face like Bulk just beat you in a science fair."

"Inconceivable," Billy replied quickly, then looked down when the others laughed. "I'm sorry, I took you seriously."

"Bill..."

"I was thinking about Kimberly and Trini," he decided to answer honestly - and harshly. Tommy and Jason both went rather tight in the face. "I miss them, I hate pretending that they aren't among the best friends I've ever had, and the fact that you are both too stubborn and proud to be their friends as well as their ex-boyfriends is destroying what was once a very cohesive group social network. I cannot discuss Tommy's life with Kimberly, and must pretend to Trini that you haven't replaced her with a simpleton thug. _That_ is what I was thinking of. Now I am going home, to call Zack - the one friend I do not have to lie to."

When he left they were both watching him with dropped jaws.

"Guess he told you," Tanya replied, pushing away from the table. "I'm gonna get Kat - she can talk to him better than you can."

"That's not a good idea," Tommy said quietly. "Kat's part of why he's upset. He doesn't want to talk to Kim about how Kat and I are doing, he can't talk to Trini - he feels cut off because of how we act. I'll talk to him."

"No bro," Jason stood up. "This is my fault, the stuff with Kim - that's another issue. I guess I need to explain a couple things to him...and probably call Tri."

Tanya looked between them curiously. "But you and Trini broke up amicably, didn't you?"

"If by amicably you mean she threw her hairdryer at my head," Jason replied wryly. "It's a really long story - but the short version is that we had different plans for our future, and the fact that I was giving up on the Peace Conference hurt her a lot. It got heated, words were exchanged - basically ugliness."

"Is that any of Billy's business though?"

"Not really...but the unity of the gang is. I guess it's easy to forget how intertwined we are, and how much the stuff we do hurts everyone else."

Tanya frowned and looked across the Juice Bar at Adam. "It seems like Ranger relationships are doomed," she sighed. "But..."

"Hey," Tommy forced a grin. "Just look at me and Kat. We're happy!"

Tanya went rather pale at this, and looked studiously down at her plate. Tommy frowned, but the awkward silence was broken by the sudden chiming that came from their wrist communicators - and they were free from further discussion as they rushed off to save the day.

* * *

Man, I just cannot write happy people. My characters are so grumpy... again, sorry it took so long, let me know what you think of this chapter!


End file.
